Une erreur de plus
by mi16727
Summary: Dereck a décidé de quitter Beacon Hills sans rien dire à personne. Sur son chemin, il s'arrête à Mystic Falls où il fait la rencontre de Damon Salvatore. Malgré leur évident problème de communication et de confiance les deux vont lier une amitié toute particulière. /Stereck\ Présence de nombreux autres personnages.
1. Chapter 1

Voici le premier chapitre de ce crossover.

**Note: M**

Petit récapitulatif des différents personnages **[/Spoiler\\]**:

Teen Wolf : Dereck est un alpha, son oncle est mort. Allison est morte, pas de Kira en vue. Scott est toujours un "vrai alpha". Jackson est bien partit je ne sais plus ou. **Donc en gros ça reprend la fin de la saison 4**. Cependant ils ont tous 20 ans sauf Dereck qui en à 26.

Vampire Diaries : Stefan/Elena en couple,Elena est toujours humaine, Damon est amoureux de celle-ci. Caroline est bien un vampire, Tyler un loup garou (ils ne sont jamais sortis ensemble) Jérémy n'est pas un chasseur juste un humain et il est bien avec Bonnie. Il n'y a jamais eu de Klaus du coup je sais pas trop où ça correspond au niveau des saisons. Et eux aussi ont dans les 20 ans sauf pour Jérémy qui en a 18.

**_Aucun de tous ces personnages ne m'appartient. _**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Il était 11 heures pétante quand il arriva dans la petite ville de Mystic falls. Une fois garé, il sortit de sa voiture, le corps quelque peu ankylosé par la longue route qu'il avait effectué depuis ce matin, ne s'accordant aucune pause. Il avait fuit sa ville natale, Beacon Hills. Il avait fuit comme un enfant, comme le faible qu'il était. Il était risible, fuir fasse à un humain dont il est malencontreusement tombé amoureux. Il soupira longuement puis se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'au petit bar qu'il avait repéré avant de se garer. Pour cette nuit il allait éteindre son cerveau, mettre off son côté loup-garou, afin de se perdre et se complaire dans l'alcool. Il entra dans le bar, ferma les yeux, appuya sur le petit bouton on/off loup garou mode, puis les ré ouvrit n'étant plus que pour la nuit un « simple humain ». A présent il avait le visage serein et non plus tiré comme si il portait les malheurs du monde entier sur ces épaules. Il sourit et virevolta entres les personnes qui dansaient, frôlant de temps à autre d'autre corps en mouvement. Rapidement il arriva à son ultime objectif : Le bar. Il s'assit prestement sur un tabouret puis fait signe au jeune serveur.

-Que puis-je vous servir ?

-Un Bon whisky Vire possible!

Le jeune homme sourit puis se retourna en quête de bon whisky. En attendant sa boisson Dereck porta de nouveau son attention sur la piste de danse où se mouvaient un bon nombre de personnes emporté par une frénésie sans nom. Il sourit sentant lui aussi son corps se faire happer par l'appel de la musique, l'appel de l'oublie. Alors qu'il allait amorcer un geste pour se lever, il fut retenue par une main ferme sur son épaule.

-Hum toi je ne te connais pas, d'où viens-tu ?

Dereck détacha son regard de la piste de danse pour le poser sur son interlocuteur. C'était un homme brun, aux yeux gris argents comme rarement il avait pu en voir. Ceux-ci étaient habités, par ailleurs, d'un voile de tristesse et de solitude.

-Qu'importe d'où je viens cela n'a plus d'importance, maintenant je suis ici !

Le jeune homme rigola puis affermi sa prise, plongeant son regard gris dans celui vert de Dereck.

-Que je sois bien clair, loup, tu es comme qui dirait dans un territoire hostile

Dereck fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce que pouvait bien dire l'homme. Etait-il un chasseur ?

-Je ne cherche pas d'ennuis, je cherche juste l'oublie, réalisant ces paroles il ajouta, et non je ne vais tuer personne mon côté loup et éteint pour le moment …

-Je n'ai que faire que tu tue quelqu'un, mon problème est que tu sois un loup garou et moi un vampire !

Dereck sourcilla. Jusqu'alors il n'avait jamais rencontré de vampire et il ne connaissait que quelques rudiments basiques sur eux.

-Ok je ne vois pas où est le problème, tu es le premier vampire que je rencontre et je dois bien dire que je ne connais pas grand chose sur vous.

Le jeune vampire le lâcha, semblant plonger dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait aux dire du loup-garou. Il semblait aussi perdu que lui. Derrière leurs visages souriant, confiant se cachait en fait deux âme perdues. Il avança alors sa main vers le jeune loup.

-Damon, Damon Salvatore, vampire de son état.

Dereck sembla hésiter un court instant, pris au dépourvue par le changement soudain du vampire, puis s'empara de la main tendu.

-Dereck Hale, loup garou en fuite.

Damon rigola de bon cœur, puis rapporta son attention sur son verre d'alcool posé devant lui. Dereck se retourna donc à son tour pour faire fasse au comptoir, attendant toujours patiemment son verre de whisky qu'il avait presque oublié.

-Et voilà votre verre Monsieur.

Le jeune serveur repartit aussitôt déjà halé par un autre client. A peine le verre en main, il le bût d'une traite, toujours bien décidé à finir ivre mort. Damon le regarda faire.

-En fait que voulais tu dire par oublie et par côté loup éteint ?

Dereck rigola à son tour de bon cœur tout en commandant un autre verre.

-Je veux oublier la personne que j'ai abandonné par crainte, il se tût semblant réfléchir, vous ne savez pas éteindre votre côté surnaturels vous les vampires ?

Damon lit Cordialement perplexes

-Non je suis un vampire à chaque instant, il rit de nouveau, bien que cela puisse avoir des inconvénients parfois, surtout quand on cherche à se noyer dans l'alcool, comme toi, il baissa le ton comme si il énonçait un secret, en faite ça marche pas trop sur nous.

-Qui cherche à se noyer dans l'alcool ici ?! Ceci dit j'ai du mal à croire que tu ne sois pas capable d'empêcher ton corps de se guérir, concentre toi sur l'alcool affluant dans tes veines, sur le léger picotement que cela procure et interdit toi de te guérir, soit un humain afin de véritablement pouvoir te noyer dans l'alcool.

Damon posa sur son interlocuteur un regard interrogateur puis soupira, daignant écouter les conseil de celui-ci. Il se concentra sur son corps imbibé d'alcool fermant les yeux . Il ne voulait plus guérir pour cette nuit. Adieu guérison miraculeuse qui ne pouvaient que soigner les blessures physiques, adieu sentiments d'abandon et de solitude. Adieu vampire, loup-garou, adieu le monde, les pensées. Il rouvrit les yeux. Le monde semblait plus calme et déjà il pouvait sentir les premiers effets de l'alcool sur son corps. Il sourie, détendu comme jamais depuis des siècles.

-Alors comment se porte notre vampire d'état ?

Damon rigola et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son futur camarade de beuverie.

-Le vampire se sent léger et déjà légèrement saoul. Buvons mon ami !

Dereck ne se fut pas prier une second fois et but son deuxième verre tout aussi rapidement que le premier, en recommandant à nouveau cette liqueur qui apaisait ses sens.

Bientôt les deux hommes furent ivres mort, ne suivant plus que leur instinct primaire. Ils dansaient, se frottaient, s'amusaient. Le monde, les peines n'étaient plus.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée les deux hommes prirent le chemin de la maison de Damon, à pied marchant tant bien que mal, se servant mutuellement l'un de l'autre comme béquille. Après vingt minutes de promenades, nos deux hommes arrivèrent enfin à bon port.

-Mec c'est pas une maison çà c'est un château.

Damon ne sembla même pas comprendre les mots de Dereck, bien trop préoccupé à chercher les clef de la maison. Le loup-garou, agacé par cette interminable attente, s'avança, enclencha la porte qui s'ouvrit, le laissant ainsi lourdement tomber au sol. Damon, alerté par le bruit s'avança à son tour puis trébucha lamentablement. Les deux hommes se mirent à rire, encore vaguement conscient de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

-Je pense pouvoir dire que nous sommes ridicule

Damon rigola d'autant plus suite à la remarque de Dereck, tout en cherchant, maladroitement à se relever. Pour seul résultat il retomba sur son compagnon, déposant au passage un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa sur ses bras.

-Ah désolé mec, j'espère que c'était pas ton premier baiser quand même !

Il tenta de rire mais rien ne se produisit, électrisé par le regard de braise que lui lancé Dereck. Le loup de celui-ci, suite au baisé c'était éveillé car lui aussi voulait, même pour un court instant, ne plus se sentir seul et affamé. Face à se regard bestial et affamé le côté vampire de Damon ne tarda pas à son tour à refaire surface lui aussi affamé. Les deux bêtes, car c'est ce qu'ils étaient, continuèrent de se regarder longtemps, se toisant. Finalement se fit le loup qui combla la distance entre leur lèvres. Le baisé était urgent, impérieux, affamé. Cette nuit enfin, le loup allait rassasier son envie de sexe bien trop longtemps refoulé. Ni une ni deux, les sens des deux bêtes, auparavant complètement engourdis par l'alcool retrouvèrent enfin le contrôle, leur permettant de se tâter d'explorer le corps de l'autre. Rapidement ils se délestèrent de leurs affaires bien trop encombrantes, les jetant aux alentours. En bon dominant Dereck inversa alors leur position, dominant de tout son corps le vampire qui était plus frêle que lui en apparence. Le vampire ne rechigna pas, encore conscient malgré son désir, que le loup restait dangereux en cas de morsure. De nouveaux ils se toisèrent, sondant l'autre afin de savoir si chacun avait bien compris là ou se trouvait sa place.

-Baise moi, loup !

Tout en lançant cette phrase sans équivoques, le vampire mouvait son bassin contre celui de son amant, frottant ainsi leurs érections, provoquant une râle de plaisir chez le loup. Sans délicatesse, il retourna le vampire et s'enfonça en lui sans aucune préparation. Le vampire hurla de douleur face à cette intrusion sans ménagement. Mais heureusement, chaque parcelle de son corps meurtrie fut rapidement guéris lui permettant ainsi d'entrevoir une pointe de plaisir. Sentant le corps de son amant se détendre, le jeune loup entreprit des mouvements de va et viens qui voulut dans un premier temps lent et profond, mais perdant petit à petit la tête face à tant de plaisir, ils se furent rapidement plus puissant, rapide et chaotique. Le vampire aussi ne savait plus ou donner la tête, subjugué par tout ce désir qui enfin pouvait exploser. Bientôt le loup trouva le point sensible, faisant pousser des râle de plaisir bien plus intense chez son partenaire, le rendant d'autant plus fou. Ne tenant plus le vampire jouit dans une longue râle de soulagement intense, très vite suivit par son compagnon.

Ils se détachèrent, reprenant leur souffle.

Après cinq minutes de silence, leurs esprits retrouvés, Damon se tourna vers Dereck.

-C'était quoi ça ?

Dereck tourna sa tête vers Damon, semblant aussi perdu que lui.

-Aucune idée, c'est comme si mon loup avait pris totalement le dessus sur mon corps.

Damon se remit sur le dos, réfléchissant. Il sembla repasser au crible toute cette soirée, puis rigola d'un rire qu'on pourrait qualifier de dérangé. Dereck le toisa surpris face à cette réaction

-Tu as perdu l'esprit où alors c'est juste naturel chez toi ?

-Tout va bien, je me disais juste que nous étions tous les deux des sortes de dépressifs en manque évident d'amour, on c'est plutôt bien trouvé en y pensant, il se releva légèrement plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis reprenant d'un air sérieux, je pense que nos bêtes réclamaient un peu d'attention lâcha-t-il dans un long soupir.

Dereck le dévisagea, se crispant aux mots dépressif et amour. Puis soupira à son tour accompagnant de bon cœur son acolyte.

-Oui, nous nous sommes bien trouvé, il posa un regard triste sur Damon puis reprit, au moins maintenant nous avons quelqu'un pour nous comprendre.

Damon hocha simplement la tête, puis se releva dans le pénombre, cherchant du regard ses vêtements. Dereck le suivit tout d'abord du regard puis se releva à son tour, décidé à s'habiller à son tour.

-Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux, nous avons pleins de chambre d'amis.

-Nous ?

-Oui je vis avec mon frère, le grand héros Stefan ainsi que sa petite amie Elena.

Dereck sentit de suite le ton de rancune quand il prononça le prénom de Stefan et celui plus triste quand il aborda le mot petite amie. Cependant il ne fit rien pour aborder le sujet, il savait très bien que se faire harceler par autrui pour parler était quelque chose de désagréable et de particulièrement agaçant. Alors il se contenta de suivre Damon dans l'immense manoir.

* * *

Voila fin de ce chapitre. J'attendrai, je pense d'avoir des avis avant de poster le reste de cette fan fiction car elle sera relativement longue, et particulièrement prise de tête à écrire en vue de tous les personnages présents. De plus j'ai quand même conscience que l'histoire ne peut pas trop plaire à tous le monde.

Niveau longueur de la fic, je pense écrire une dizaine de chapitres, le chapitre 2 est déjà bien avancé, le scénario déjà pensé et posé sur papier.

Merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

Se fût vers 10 heures que Dereck ouvrit les yeux. Il repensa rapidement à la soirée de la veille. Contre toute attente il se sentait proche de Damon, il faut dire qu'ils avaient tout de même de nombreux points communs, surtout sur leur façon de fuir le monde. Il ne connaissait pas son passé, mais il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il devait être aussi peu attrayant que le sien. Il le sentait.

_Quelque par à Beacon Hills_

-Mais si je vous dis qu'il a disparu, rouspéta un jeune homme brun.

-Stiles c'est Dereck, il disparaît puis revient toujours !

Le prénommé Stiles le toisa méchamment puis se retourna vers les autres personnes présentes dans le hangar qui faisait office de maison à l'Alpha. Il soupira longuement, ne sachant pas trop comment dire à ses amis que cette fois si l'alpha était parti et belle et bien pour toujours et que tout cela était de sa faute. Il pris un ton grave et un regard peiné.

-Scott, je t'assure que cette fois ci tout est différent, il ne reviendra pas !

Scott le dévisagea un moment ne sachant pas comment interpréter cette phrase. Il connaissait Stiles depuis toujours et celui-ci n'était pas du genre à rire de ce genre de sujet. De plus il semblait réellement bouleversé par le départ, pourtant pas si inhabituel, de leur alpha. Il se détourna un instant de son meilleur ami et posa son regard brun sur un jeune fille rousse.

-Lydia t'en pense quoi ?

-Je peux juste dire qu'il n'est pas mort, elle se tourna vers Stiles, et que je crois Stiles, tout le monde ici présent sait qu'il est un peu dérangé mais qu'il ne mentirait jamais sur un tel sujet !

Toutes les personnes autour semblaient d'accord avec les propos de la jeune fille.

-Je sais très bien comment est Stiles, mais Dereck est tellement … Imprévisible, il soupira, et toi Isaac ? tu n'as rien relevé de plus étrange chez lui, dans son comportement ?

-Non rien de plus bizarre que d'habitude, la routine.

-Scott s'il te plait … Je te jure qu'il ne reviendra pas il faut partir à ça recherche !

-Ok, lâcha finalement Scott

_Retour à Mystic Falls_

Finalement Dereck se leva du lit moelleux quittant la douce chaleur qui si était répandu. Par réflexe, il voulut s'emparer de son portable. Mais il en n'avait plus préférant s'en débarrasser des fois que le jeune Stiles, pleins de ressources pour un humain, ne décide de le tracer. Il sourit piteusement, s'attrista un instant, puis secoua violemment la tête. Ce qui est fait est fait, il était partit et il se devait d'en assumer les conséquences. Il ne pouvait plus rebrousser chemin, plus maintenant. Il repensa à Damon, à son regard aussi triste que le sien derrière son regard charmeur. Il était maintenant son ami, ou tout du moins il l'espérait. Il s'habilla enfilant les même affaires que la veille qui par miracle étaient indemnes. Après avoir repris un minimum de contenance il quitta la chambre.

De son coté Damon non plus n'était pas au beau fixe. Il ne voulait pas voir rentrer de leur super voyage Elena et son frère ainsi que toute la petite bande qui allait sûrement venir quémander le moindre petit détail croustillant. Il soupira sirotant tranquillement un verre de sang. Il soupira de plus belle. Boire du sang dans un verre, assis paisiblement sur un fauteuil ? Comment lui le grand Damon Salvatore avait fini comme ça ? Elena Gilbert … Tout était de sa faute, elle et ses yeux noisettes attendrissants plus que de nécessaire. Il l'a haïssait autant qu'il pouvait l'aimer, la désirer. Entendant du bruit à l'étage il sortit des ses pensées moroses, attendant que le loup descende. Il repensa alors rapidement à la veille, la situation ne le dérangé aucunement, il en fallait plus pour gêner le grand Damon après tout. Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir comme une sorte de lien entre lui et le loup garou, ou alors juste entre leur deux cotés surnaturels. Mais il fut couper dans ces réflexions quand le loup vint de poser à coté de lui sur le fauteuil. Il voulut engager la discussion cependant il entendit une voiture se garer devant la manoir.

-Les ennuis commence …

Dereck n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte de l'immense salon s'ouvrit sur une jolie jeune fille brune, traînant de nombreuses valises. Le nez dans ses valises, se battant avec pour qu'elles ne tombent pas elle parla d'une voix forte.

-Damon ! Aurais-tu l'obligeance de venir nous aider moi et Stefan ?

Celui-ci ne broncha pas, empoignant simplement avec plus de vigueur son verre. Il n'était pas un gentil chien chien qu'on pouvait appeler puis jeter à sa guise. Se fut Dereck qui se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune fille, quelque peu agacé par le bruit infernal qu'elle pouvait faire, mais malgré tout légèrement charmé par son tempérament naturel. Sentant le poids d'une puis deux valises la quitter elle releva son visage sur la personne qu'elle pensait être Damon. Elle se figea un instant puis interrogea le nouvel arrivant du regard.

-Je m'appelle Dereck. Je suis un … ami de Damon, répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres souhaitant éviter un maximum de question.

Elle haussa un sourcil, ne semblant pas vraiment convaincu puis souffla un merci. Sagement le loup la suivit à l'étage pour allez poser les valises. Quand ils redescendirent Stefan, de toute évidence, se tenait devant son frère, l'air suspicieux et contrarié.

-Que fait un loup garou ici ?

-C'est un ami, tu sais le genre grincheux à souhait, morose mais en plus drôle que toi et sans le syndrome du super héros.

Damon toisa son frère, fière de sa petit réplique qu'il voulait blessante. Stefan soupira, son frère pouvait vraiment être agaçant quand il le voulait. Il déployait toujours un trésor d'imagination pour lui prendre la tête ainsi qu'aux autres vampires, ou sorcière de son entourage. Dereck conscient de l'atmosphère lourde qui se créait entre les deux frères tenta une approche toute à son image, c'est a dire sans tact et direct.

-C'est quoi votre problème à vous les vampires contre les loup garou ?

Stefan et Damon tournèrent dans un même mouvement de tête afin de regarder l'intervenant.

-Notre problème c'est qu'une seule morsure même infime, nous tuera, lança Stefan.

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit je ne suis pas un fou furieux enragé, je sais me contrôler.

Stefan resta sceptique. Un ami de Damon ne pouvait pas ne pas être un fou furieux enragé. L'ambiance était lourde, Stefan toisant Dereck qui le toisait également, Damon toisant son frère et Elena regardant tout le monde ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle connaissait les deux frères, sachant comment les gérer mais ce nouvel arrivant, se déclarant ami de Damon, lui était totalement inconnu. Au premier coût d'œil il ne semblait pas méchant, il semblait même posé et calme. Son instinct en le regardant ne sonnait pas de sonnette d'alarme.

-Stefan, laisse le. Si c'est un ami de Damon il à bien le droit d'être ici.

L'interpellé se tourna vers sa petite amie. Il lui faisait pleinement confiance à elle et son instinct, plus que lui ne se faisait confiance. D'après cette déclaration, elle ne présentait rien de bien dangereux du nouvel arrivant. Il soupira, cédant.

-Bienvenue à toi

Dereck se retourna vers Elena le remerciant silencieusement, celle ci lui sourit.

-En fait, je suis Elena et lui c'est Stefan mon petit ami.

Dereck la regarda signifiant qu'il était déjà plus ou moins au courant faisant rire la jeune fille.

-En fait tu compte rester ici combien de temps ?

-A vrai dire je ne suis que de passage, répondit-il un peu tristounet.

Damon se releva et se dirigea à grand pas vers lui

-Tu peux rester si tu le désir, tu n'as nul par où aller n'est ce pas ?

Dereck leva les yeux au ciel. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures et déjà il avait compris sa situation.

-Je vais chercher mes affaires dans la voiture et la ramener ici aussi.

Après que le jeune loup garou fut partit en quête de sa voiture Elena et Stefan se tournèrent vers Damon.

-Il ne s'est rien passé en notre absence ?

-Nop fréro il ne s'est rien passé, pas de corps, pas de victimes, aucun acte de malveillance.

Stefan voulut ajouter quelque chose mais la sonnerie du portable d'Elena le coupa. Celle-ci répondit rapidement, souriante en découvrant le nom d'une de ses meilleurs amies s'afficher.

-Oui nous somme bien arrivé Caroline et oui vous pouvez venir, aucun problème.

Elle raccrocha rapidement toute contente de l'arrivé des ses deux amies. Damon soupira longuement. Il n'avait aucunement envie de supporter Caroline et Bonnie.

Dix minutes après le coup de fil Dereck revint avec pour seul valise un sac de sport ou rien d'autre que des vêtements ne pouvait entrer. Elena le regarda, surprise. Certes les garçons voyageaient léger mais si il était dur à croire qu'il ne possédait rien d'autre. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se perde de le couloir de l'étage.

-Fait attention à ta petite amie mon cher frère, elle en pince pour Dereck !

Elena se retourna vers Damon blasé, ne préférant pas répondre à celui-ci qui en serait que trop heureux.

Cette future vie à quatre s'annonçait des plus appréciable.

Damon n'eut pas le temps dans dire plus qu'une furie blonde entra dans la demeure sautillant joyeusement jusqu'à Elena dans le but dans la serrer dans ses bras. Une autre jeune femme fit son entrée, plus discrètement, puis se dirigea à son tour vers son amie, pour rejoindre le câlin des deux jeunes filles. Damon, exaspéré par ses comportements de gamines se laissa tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil, reprenant en main son verre de sang qu'il avait abandonné en se levant un peu plus tôt. C'est à ce moment que Dereck Descendit les marches.

-Ouah c'est quoi cette odeur de chien par ici ? se plaignit la blonde.

-Ah désolé je pense que ça doit être moi le coupable.

Les trois amies se séparèrent, Bonnie et Caroline se retournant pour identifier d'où venait cette nouvelle voix. Les deux amies le détaillèrent un instant, ne comprenant pas sa présence au manoir des Salvatore.

-C'est un nouveau jouet de Damon ? entreprit la blonde.

Damon et Dereck se mirent à rire, puis répondirent en cœur.

-Nous sommes juste amis.

La blonde haussa un sourcil l'air de dire, depuis quand Damon à des amis, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de le formuler que le jeune loup prit la parole.

-Je m'appelle Dereck et je vais vivre ici un moment, apparemment.

La brune lui indiqua s'appeler Bonnie ainsi le fait qu'elle était une sorcière, la blonde s'annonça comme étant Caroline, ne soulignant pas le fait qu'elle soit un vampire. La blonde reprit rapidement contenance puis se retourna vivement vers Elena un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Se soir on fait la fête !

Elena rigola de plus belle tandis que Damon lâchait un énorme soupir. Caroline le toisa méchamment.

_Plus tard, dans la soirée, manoir Salvatore._

Caroline avait réquisitionné, sans vraiment le demander aux habitant, le manoir de Salvatore afin d'y implanter sa petite fête improvisé suite au retour de sa meilleur amie de ses fabuleuse vacances en France. Agacé Damon était monté se réfugier dans sa chambre, n'étant pas d'humeur à supporter l'humeur joviale de la belle blonde.

En fond flottait « Enjoy the silence » de dépêche mode faisant tapoter à son rythme, les cinq personnes présentes dans le salon. Deux petits groupes s'étaient formés. L'un composé d'Elena, Stefan et Bonnie parlant de bon cœur de leur voyage. Et l'autre se composant de Dereck et Caroline. Celle-ci, piqué au vif par le bel Alpha avait décidé de le cuisiner.

-Alors dit moi Dereck les loups garou ne sont-ils pas généralement en groupe ?

Le visage serein que tenté d'afficher Dereck se fissura un peu, repensant à la meute qu'il avait abandonné à son propre sort, repensant plus particulièrement au jeune Stiles qui devait en ce moment même faire les cent pas énervé comme jamais contre l'Alpha. Il ne put retenir un sourire triste naître aux bout de ses lèvres ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune vampire.

-Oh, seraient-ils mort ?

-Non, rien de tout cela… Je suis juste partis.

Caroline le regarda perplexe et alors qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose ses amis l'appelèrent souhaitant lui montrer les photos du voyage. Elle s'excusa poliment puis partit les rejoindre. Dereck soupira de soulagement puis décida d'imiter Damon, s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas encore c'est que sa meute était arrivé en ville, suivant leur instinct de loup.

* * *

Et voila le chapitre 2. Il m'a fallu plus de temps que prévue pour le finir ayant quelque difficulté à son propos. Honnêtement je n'en suis toujours pas tout à fait satisfaite mais bon.

Merci de continuer à me lire.


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le Chapitre 3 **ENFIN**!

Et un grand merci à **yumi-elfeuh** pour son commentaire qui m'a redonné le courage d'écrire cette fics que je pensais même à supprimer.

Sinon bonne lecture.

Blase : Il me semble avoir à plusieurs endroits montré que Dereck aime Stiles, enfin dans tout les cas le pairing est bien Stiles/Dereck malgré le fait que j'ai choisis de créer un lien entre Damon et Dereck =)

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

Dereck s'était donc dirigé vers sa chambre. Une fois arrivé il s'allongea sur le lit lâchant un long soupir, les personnes qu'il venait de rencontrer lui faisant penser à sa meute. Elena munit d'un visage sympathique respiré la simplicité d'esprit et le silence d'une tombe, n'importe qui pourrait se confier à elle qu'elle l'accepterait les bras grands ouverts. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Damon avait succombé à son charme ravageur. Caroline pouvait quand à elle se comparer à une lumière, remplissant à merveille le rôle de gardienne grâce à sa joie communicative. Bonnie, plus calme était sans doute la tête pensante du groupe, la plus forte et la plus fidèle. Stefan enfin, était sans nul doute le gars torturé qui avait malgré tout réussi à se construire un semblant de vie, chérissant plus que tout celle-ci, il était en somme le chevalier. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

Elena lui faisait penser à Scott tellement celui-ci voulait sauver le monde. Il acceptait, et prenait chacun avec ses défauts.

Caroline quand à elle lui faisait penser à Lydia avec leur mondanité, leur sourire envoûtant.

Stefan pouvait se comparer à Isaac lui aussi s'étant construit une vie au suite de sa transformation en loup et il savait qu'Isaac ferait tout pour protéger la meute.

Enfin Bonnie se rapprochait de Stiles, malgré l'hyperactivité de celui-ci, la fidélité pur s'était incarné en lui, il était intelligent bien que maladroit, et d'une force intérieur irréprochable. Il aimait tout chez Stiles.

Il lâcha un troisième soupir, il ne pouvait rester ici.

Sur cette bonne décision il entendit toquer à sa porte. Il marmonna un entré et vit apparaître la tête d'Elena. Celle-ci affichait un sourire franc puis s'excusa de sa venue. Il tenta de reprendre contenance mais il lui semblait voir Scott en face de lui et cela le minait car penser à Scott lui faisait irrévocablement penser à Stiles. Stiles ce petit humain chétif pourtant pleins de qualités.A cette instant précis tout son être pensait à Stiles, cet humain qui au début l'avait tant rebuté à vouloir empêcher Scott de rentrer dans sa meute, cet humain effronté qui ne lui courbé pas le dos n'acceptant pas d'être soumis malgré la peur, cet humain qui avait refuser la morsure choisissant ce qu'il avait déjà plutôt qu'autre chose, cet humain qui se battait. Car oui Stiles se battait lui aussi, mais d'une toute autre manière que Dereck et Damon, lui il se battait à coût de sourire et il donnait tout une fois qu'il avait accordé sa confiance. Et de cet être il était tombé amoureux, amoureux de cette beauté tant intérieur qu'extérieur. Il avait mis un temps fou à se rendre compte, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il avait déjà été happé par la tornade Stiles, il avait déjà changé, il avait compris que le chemin qu'il avait emprunter n'était pas le bon. La colère, la haine, la vengeance ne menaient nul part juste à toujours plus de souffrance et lui ne voulait plus souffrir. Mais en contre partie de cette révélation il avait pris peur. Peur de ne plus être lui, peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir d'autre, peur d'aimer à nouveau … Alors il avait fait un choix stupide, il était partit. Il arpentait une nouvelle fois le mauvais chemin, mais cette fois si il en avait pleinement conscience, conscience qu'au delà de sa fierté masculine froissée, à chaque secondes qui passaient il perdait un peu plus Stiles un peu plus cette lumière. Là, maintenant tout de suite, il craquait, il craquait face à une inconnue et sans qu'il ne puisse plus rien contrôler des larmes traîtres s'étaient mises à couler le long des ses joues. Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, il pleurait. Il pleurait toute cette haine, cette rancœur, cette perte, Stiles, il pleurait tous les maux de sa vie.

Elena, dans un premier temps surprise, se permit de s'asseoir aux cotés de Dereck sur le lit. Cependant il hésita un instant à le prendre dans ces bras, mais elle ne pouvait pas le regarder pleurer sans rien faire. Alors elle opta pour une solution à mis chemin du câlin et à mis chemin du simple spectateur. Elle posa ainsi une main chaleureuse sur son épaule, attendant que Dereck arrête de pleurer.

Il fallut bien 10 minutes à Dereck avant de réussir à clamer ses larmes. Dans un sens il était content de la présence de la jeune fille à ses cotés, elle ne semblait porter aucuns jugements, elle ne posait pas de questions, elle attendait simplement qu'il choisisse de se livrer ou non à elle. Il la remercia silencieusement et elle le gratifia dans sourire apaisant. Il hésita un long moment avant d'enfin laisser des mots couler de ses lèvres.

-J'ai peur de changer, j'ai tellement peur de ça que j'ai fuit les quelques personnes qui m'avaient accepter pour ce que je suis ….

-Dit toi que le changement n'est pas forcément quelque chose de négatif. Changer peut être synonyme d'évolution et l'évolution ne devrait pas nous faire peur. On ne peut pas ne pas évoluer, changer notre vue du monde c'est inévitable et qu'importe à quelle point tu peux changer tant que cela reste en accord avec toi même alors ça ne pourra qu'être un changement bien pour toi, pour les personnes gravitant à tes cotés. L'évolution est le propre de l'homme, veille juste à rester en accord avec toi même.

En parlant, elle affichait un air neutre, posé. Ses mots sonnaient comme des vérités, des vérités qui agitaient l'âme de Dereck. Il ne voulait plus souffrir et pour cela il devait changer, comme il avait déjà commencer à le faire le plus naturellement du monde. Il devait bien le reconnaître, les changements qu'avait entraîné Stiles lui convenait, il aimait se sentir plus léger auprès de sa meute, il aimait se sentiment d'amour qui circulait dans ses veines, il aimait l'idée d'accepter enfin le bonheur et par dessus tout il aimait Stiles et tant qu'il lui convenait il pourrait tout accepter.

Et comme un idiot il avait fuit.

-Il est trop tard maintenant, je suis partit sans rien dire, il doit me détester … Je ne veux pas voir son visage énerver, je ne veux pas entendre ses reproches, je ne pourrais pas le supporter ...

-Il n'ai jamais trop trad Dereck. Certe il t'en voudra mais si il t'aime autant que toi tu semble l'aimer alors il comprendra certainement ton geste.

Elle se leva se dirigeant vers la porte. Cependant Dereck ne s'en formalisa pas, plongé dans ses réflexions. Il devait partir maintenant, allez le retrouver aussi vite que possible, lui expliquer. Par ailleurs, trop occupé par ses réflexions, par sa valise il ne réalisa pas un seul instant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de faire ses valises où même de partir. Ils étaient déjà là.

##

Alors qu'Elena descendait les marches quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la demeure. Tous les amis présents se regardèrent surpris. Aucunes des deux arrivantes n'avaient invité un autres membres de la petites troupe, et aucun des habitants de manoir non plus. Se fut donc Stefan, en bon chevalier, qui se dirigea vers la porte, tous sens en alerte. Cependant il se stoppa, humant l'odeur de loups et d'humains. Les trois jeunes filles le dévisagèrent puis Caroline se leva à son tour quand on sonna à nouveau.

Après ce qui sembla d'interminables minutes la porte du manoir s'ouvrait enfin. Les quatre jeunes gens ne tenaient plus, impatient et incertains quand à leur futur découverte. En effet les deux loups sentaient une odeur qui n'était pas humaine mais ils ne pouvaient mettre un nom dessus.

Les six personnes se dévisagèrent et finalement Lydia s'avança bousculant sans management les deux loups garous, ainsi que le pauvre Stiles.

-Salut, je suis Lydia et voici Stiles, Scott et Isaac, nous somme à la recherche d'un dénommé Dereck, Dereck Hale vous ne le connaîtriez pas par hasard ?

Caroline et Stefan se dévisagèrent à la fois soulagés que se soit, probablement, la meute de Dereck et en même temps perturbé par cette arrivé au beau milieu de la nuit. Finalement Stefan amorça un geste s'effaçant de l'entrée poussant Caroline pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Les quatre jeunes gens entrèrent gainés pour certains et pour d'autres à l'aise. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'aux fauteuils où étaient resté Elena et Bonnie puis les saluèrent à leur tour.

-Alors vous le connaissez ? Demanda Stiles, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Oui il est en haut, répondit Stefan en montrant d'un signe de tête l'escalier.

Cependant Stefan n'avait pas prévu de tomber, dans ce mouvement de tête, sur Dereck lui même, qui avait lâché dans la surprise son sac.

Dereck regarda Isaac qui semblait soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé, Lydia qui souriait elle aussi heureuse bien que suspicieuse, Scott qui lui ne laissé rien paraître sur son visage et enfin il regarda Stiles. Celui-ci tremblait. Il tremblait de rage, de bonheur, de soulagement, il avait tellement attendu ce jour ou enfin il pourrait revoir le loup qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir tous ces sentiments contradictoires. Sentant tout ceci Dereck se crispa un peu plus. Il n'y à même pas une minute il était près à allez le retrouver mais tomber sur lui, comme ça, sans qu'il n'ai pu préparer un semblant d'explication, le faisais énormément douter. Il n'avait qu'une envie s'enfouir une nouvelle fois. Mais aucune parcelle de son corps ne sembla assouvir se désir, alors Stiles et Dereck continuaient le plus simplement du monde à se regarder sans rien oser faire ou dire. Bien heureusement le regard de Dereck fut lors d'un court instant attiré par celui brun et chaleureux d'Elena, qui silencieusement l'encourageait. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant, cherchant à se donner du courage.

-Stiles je suis déso...

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, Stiles s'étant avancé en courant pour lui donner une baffe magistrale. Dereck ré-ouvrit les yeux surpris par ce geste. Stiles était essoufflé, perdu et en larme. Il pleurait en silence face à Dereck et toutes les personnes dans la pièce ne savaient que faire face à cette scène. Finalement Stiles arrêta de pleurer et releva son regard pour le planter dans celui de Dereck. Le jeune homme était visiblement en colère mais tout dans son attitude montré qu'il était toujours aussi soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé.

-Stiles je suis tellement désolé vraiment ….

Une fois de plus il ne put finir sa phrase, Stiles lui ayant intimé en silence de se taire. Dereck était peut être près à lui expliquer mais lui n'était pas près à l'entendre et il avait par dessus tout peur de ce que pourrait lui dire Dereck. Il avait déjà aimé Lydia pendant des années sans voir cette amour réciproque, alors il n'était pas près à entendre Dereck lui dire que lui non plus ne l'aimait pas. Il n'étais pas sûr de le supporter. Lydia n'avait été qu'un ridicule béguin d'un gamin qui en avait marre d'être seul, tandis que ce qu'il ressentait pour Dereck était bien plus profond. Il l'avait dans un premier temps hais, hais de lui voler son meilleurs ami, puis au fils du temps, de leurs mésaventures, il avait découvert des facettes de Dereck qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Puis il a compris que contre toute attente il était tout simplement tombé amoureux de lui. Il était tombé amoureux de cet homme, cet homme qui souffrait, qui souffrait de tellement de choses tout comme lui. Il était d'une similarité et d'une complémentarité sidérante. Ils souffraient tous deux de la perte d'être chers, il ressentaient tout deux un sentiment de culpabilité face à ces morts. Par ailleurs chacun avait choisit une voix toute différente pour lutter, pour avancer. Tandis que l'un brillait, l'autre était une mer d'infini rancœur, une mer qui à force de côtoyer cette si douce lumière avait finalement réussi à s'apaiser. Et Stiles ne voulait pas voir Dereck lui échapper car il n'était pas sur de le surmonter.

C'est à ce moment là que Damon se décida à sortir de sa chambre. Il tomba ainsi sur une scène quelque peu déconcertante. Dereck l'ayant sentit venir se retourna vers lui.

-Je te présente ma meute, Stiles, Lydia, Isaac et Scott, ils sont venus me chercher.

-Bienvenue, lâcha-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

Il continua sa route descendant les escaliers et se dirigeant vers le meuble à alcool afin de se servir un bon vers. Il en proposa aux nouveaux arrivants qui finirent par accepter, souhaitant échapper à cette ambiance lourde. Dereck en profita pour ramasser ses affaires et les remettre dans la chambre qu'il occupait. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard. Stiles était parti rejoindre les autres de nouveau le sourire aux lèvres. Tous les jeunes gens s'étaient visiblement d'étendus.

-Mais en fait vous êtes quoi ? Demanda le plus poliment possible Scott

-Des vampires, répondis en rigolant Caroline

-Vous rigolez je vais être encore l'unique et faible humain ? S'exclama Stiles

Une petite mains se leva.

-Moi aussi je suis humaine, tu n'est plus seul ! Lança joyeusement Elena

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi, répondit-il sur le ton de la rigolade faisant rire tous le monde

Tous le monde discutait ainsi joyeusement oubliant presque l'arrivé fracassante des loups quelques minutes auparavant. Par ailleurs pour ceux qui savait regarder Stiles et Dereck se lançaient de temps à autres des regards en biais, se guettant.

Finalement vers minuit la fatigue se fit ressentir dans notre petite troupe, ainsi Bonnie et Caroline partirent et les quatre nouveaux arrivant furent loger dans les chambres disponibles. Au cours de la nuit ne trouvant pas le sommeil, Dereck entra en silence dans celle de Stiles. Il s'assit calmement en face du lit afin de pouvoir l'observer dormir. Il semblait paisible, serein. Finalement au bout de vingt bonnes minutes il quitta la chambre de celui qu'il aimait pour retourner dans la sienne aussi silencieusement. Mais quand il entra dans la sienne qu''elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il tomba sur Damon, tranquillement allongé sur le lit. Celui ci lui fit un petit coucou de la main. Dereck secoua la tête puis rigola venant s'allonger au près de Damon.

-Alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ici ?

-Rien je venais juste voir comment se portait le pauvre loup en fuite qui finalement ne l'est plus trop à réfléchir

Il rigolèrent un moment puis Damon posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : qui était Stiles pour Damon. Celui ci se mit donc à lui raconter tout à propos de Stiles le plus naturellement du monde comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Finalement les deux hommes s'endormirent ensemble, pleins des images de Stiles en tête. Cependant ce qu'était loin de savoir Dereck c'est que Damon ou plutôt son côté surnaturel avait ressentit une pointe de jalousie tout le long du discourt de celui-ci.

* * *

Et voila la fin de ce chapitre en espérant que cela continue de vous plaire pour ceux qui suive mon histoire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! Déjà ... L'histoire se met doucement en place encore deux/trois chapitres avant le vrai lancement, pour le moment je me consacre aux relations entre les personnages ce qui n'est pas forcément évident, j'ai parfois un peu l'impression de me répéter désolé si c'est le cas.**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis positif ou non, question que j'ai l'occasion de pouvoir m'améliorer sur certains points exct puis c'est toujours agréable pour un "auteur" de voir que son travail est apprécié =)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

_Une douce lumière filait à travers les volets se posant délicatement sur les traits posés et fins de notre loup garou. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un moment encore pas totalement habitués à la clarté ambiante. Enfin pleinement conscient il sentit une douce chaleur à ses côtés, il huma l'air puis un fin sourire aux lèvres naquit, il se colla un peu plus à cette présence. Son geste entraîna le réveil de l'humain qui à son tour vint se caler dans les bras de son amant. Ils étaient bien ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans rien pour les atteindre. Alors qu'il s'embrassaient tendrement, heureux de se retrouver un petit matin, une main de l'humain se fit un peu plus entreprenante, se baladant si et là et surtout un peu trop près du caleçon du loup. Stiles avait collé un sourire des plus angélique sur son visage se qui fit sourire Dereck à son tour, ce petit humain se cessera jamais de le surprendre. Ne voyant aucun reproche fusé de son amant le jeune homme continua son manège en tout bon explorateur. Ne tardèrent pas à naître des petits soupires de contentement du loup, il embrassa ainsi avec plus de passion son amant, en profitant pour se glisser au dessus de celui-ci. Finalement leur baisé du se finir et Stiles affichait un sourire heureux par la tournure des événements. Ainsi le loup partit à son tour à l'exploration de se corps qu'il connaissait déjà si bien. Il laissa sur sa route de nombreux baisés papillons, émoustillants les sens du jeune humain qui ne tarda pas à son tour à soupirer longuement d'aise face à cette douce torture. Le loup continua jusqu'à tomber sur la barrière qu'était le caleçon de Stiles. Ne tardant pas, il l'en délesta rapidement le jetant au loin. Ainsi il put enfin prendre en main le plus délicatement du monde, le membre déjà bien éveillé de son amant, faisant de petits et langoureux va et viens. En continuant son petit manège il retourna happer les lèvres de son amant dans un baisé ardant, réclamant encore plus que ce qu'il n'avait déjà. En simple et équivoque réponse, Stiles mouva doucement son bassin contre celui de Dereck, finissant d'électrisé le plus vieux. Ils mirent fin au baisé et Dereck se releva afin de se débarrasser de son propre caleçon. Des mains douces en profitèrent ainsi pour parcourir se torse si parfait, puis elles glissèrent, glissèrent inexorablement vers le bas touchant ainsi la virilité de Dereck fièrement dressé. Celui-ci se rallongea embrassant de nouveau Stiles ... _

_-Dereck, Dereck …._

Il s'éveilla clairement en colère contre l'intrus qui avait osé le couper au beau milieu de son rêve si doux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que cet inconnu n'était autre que l'objet de son fantasme. Il cligna longuement des yeux ne comprenant pas l'air renfrogné de Stiles, puis il suivit ce que le jeune montrait du doigt avec dégoût. Il tomba sur Damon, lui aussi réveillé en sursaut par le jeune humain. Il soupira, tout ceci n'était qu'une misérable méprise.

-Stiles ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi ça peux faire penser ….

L'interpellé fulmina un peu plus. En plus de s'être enfuit il le prenait pour un con. S'en était trop pour le jeune humain qui commença à reprocher à Dereck tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête s'en lui laisser un seul moment la possibilité de se défendre. Il continua ainsi de longues minutes ne s'accordant que quelques secondes pour, de temps à autre reprendre son souffle. Puis finalement, ne trouvant plus rien à redire et satisfait d'avoir réussi a faire taire le loup et de voir la tête qu'il affichait, il tourna les talons et sortit non sans claquer la porte. Dereck resta un moment interdit puis se jeta à la suite du plus jeune bousculant au passage Scott qui était venue voir le pourquoi de ces hurlements aussi tôt le matin. Scott soupira, même pas un jour qu'il avait retrouvé l'Alpha que déjà les deux se prenaient la tête pour une raison qui devait être stupide comme toujours. Cependant il resta interdit quand il vit, tranquillement allongé Damon dans le lit de L'alpha. Ok, pour une fois peut être que la colère de Stiles pouvait s'excuser.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Me dit pas que toi et Dereck … Enfin tu m'as compris ?!

Le vampire soupira, lui qui pensait pouvoir enfin replonger dans le sommeil, que néni. Cette petite meute de loup était une vraie plaie. Il n'avait aucunement envie de s'expliquer avec celui qui devait être Scott. Il était plutôt clair que celui-ci s'était déjà fait une idée de la situation alors qu'il n'en était rien. Mais quel ne fut pas son mécontentement quand Stefan et Elena pointèrent à leur tour le bout de leur nez. Alors il décida avant même qu'une autre question soit posé de répondre afin de couper court à toute cette mascarade.

-Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que dormir, dormir, maintenant foutez moi la paix.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, laissant le petit monde en plans devant la porte de Dereck. Scott se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira. Il avait deviné depuis un moment que Stiles courrait après leur Alpha et cela l'avait profondément inquiété. Pas qu'il n'aime pas Dereck, loin de là, mais dans le genre handicapé de l'amour et de communication on pouvait difficilement trouver mieux que lui. Et il ne voulait pas voir Stiles souffrir une nouvelle fois d'un amour impossible. Et se retrouver là, tout de suite maintenant dans cette situation le conforté dans l'idée que Stiles ne sortirait pas idem de cette histoire.

##

Stiles avait couru aussi vite que lui permettait sa condition humaine, et Dereck l'avait laisser faire souhaitant s'éloigner un tant soit peu du manoir, voulant échapper aux oreilles indiscrètes de tout ce petit monde. Une fois qu'il jugea la distance acceptable, il attrapa Stiles le coupant dans sa course. Celui-ci était à bout de souffle et lui lança un regard à mis chemin de la colère et de l'amour. Malgré tout, il continuait de l'aimer et cela soulagea un peu notre loup-garou. Il lui laissa le temps de récupérer son souffle souhaitant qu'il l'écoute attentivement.

-Il était juste venu discuter et on s'est endormis rien de plus je t'assure Stiles

Celui-ci planta son regard chocolat dans celui vert de son interlocuteur, le regardant avec colère.

-J'ai vue la façon dont il me regardait hier soir et ce matin il est clairement jaloux ! s'époumona-t-il

Dereck le regarda surpris par les dires de Stiles. Il n'avait jamais relevé la moindre parcelle d'amour dans les regards de Damon, ils étaient juste amis, rien de plus. Puis soudain une idée germa en son fort intérieur. Depuis qu'ils avaient malencontreusement couché ensemble il s'était comme formé une sorte de lien entre eux deux, ou plus précisément entre leur deux bêtes. Il l'avait ressenti rapidement mais n'y avait pas porter d'importance, il avait bien d'autre chose à traiter avant ça. Se pourrait-il que la bête de Damon soit jalouse de l'attention toute entière qu'accordait Dereck, ainsi que son loup, au jeune humain ? L'humain s'agaça comprenant que Dereck assemblait les pièces d'un puzzle qu'il ne pouvait pas encore comprendre, alors il décida de couper court aux réflexions du loup, lui rappelant sa présence. Dereck hésita un moment, Stiles n'allait pas apprécier cet partie de l'histoire.

-Il se pourrait que moi et Damon aillons couché ensemble, enfin plus précisément nos bêtes et que depuis il y à comme une sorte d'attachement entre nous deux, c'est difficile à décrire, mais nos bêtes avaient un besoin urgent d'attention alors maintenant elles sont sûrement l'une pour l'autre une sorte de bouée de sauvetage … Mais nous t'avons retrouvé alors l'autre doit être jalouse et mécontente de se sentir de nouveau seule ….

Stiles resta un long moment la bouche en forme de 0 menaçant de gober les mouches de passage. Il n'en croyait pas ses pauvres oreilles humaines. Dereck, ou son loup qu'importe, s'était réfugié dans les bras d'un autre, alors que lui pauvre humain qu'il était lui avait déclaré sa flamme avant qu'il ne parte la queue entre les jambes. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe amoureux des pires cas sociaux du coin ? Là maintenant tout de suite je jeune humain se maudit d'aimer encore ce loup-garou mal léché. Plongé dans ses réflexions il n'avait pas vue le geste amorcé par Dereck. Alors sans barrière celui-ci posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Stiles, coupant net celui-ci. Il lança un regard surpris au loup et il découvrit le regard tendre de celui-ci. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi puis Stiles se saisit de la main de Dereck pour la ramener le long du corps de son propriétaire. Il ne voulait pas être acheté par un simple regard, il méritait plus que cela de la part de Dereck.

-Je ne comprends pas tout ces trucs de loup et maintenant de vampire, mais une chose et sur, qu'importe à quel point je t'aime, il va falloir plus qu'une main sur ma joue et le regard du chat poté pour que je puisse te pardonner tout ça.

Dereck le contempla un moment et une larme naquit au creux de son œil, une larme de soulagement de ne pas être totalement rejeté par la seule personne qu'il aimait. Sans plus de cérémonie les deux hommes retournèrent à petit pas vers la manoir, ne voulant pas être séparer, recouvrir le monde dans lequel ils vivaient.

##

L'ambiance autour de la table du déjeuné était lourde.

Isaac en bon dernier levé s'était vue expliquer en express les dernier potins de la petite troupes et il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il appréciait plus que tout son Alpha, il était comme un grand frère. Au début il était clairement difficile d'avoir la moindre discussion avec lui mais petit à petit il s'était ouvert à lui. Au début il n'avait pas compris se changement, imperceptible par les autres membres de la meute, puis il avait remarqué que parfois Dereck fixait intensément le jeune Stiles. Cela ne durait que quelques secondes et ces petits gestes étaient rarissimes mais il ne douta pas un seul instant qu'ils étaient la clef de ce changement. Puis à force d'observer il avait remarqué que Stiles aussi parfois regardé l'Alpha avec autant d'intensité. Puis il avait compris que les deux se cherchaient sans jamais se trouver, et il s'était sentit con de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il avait beau avoir une sorte de relation privilégié avec Dereck il n'était pas fou au point d'engager une discussion d'amour avec lui, d'autant plus qu'il ne semblait même pas avoir conscience de ce qui se tramait en son sein. Alors il était resté simple spectateur, laissant parfois les deux hommes ensemble mine de rien. Mais rien ne semblait évoluer pour autant. Alors entendre maintenant que son Alpha avait, semble-t-il, passé la nuit avec Damon le faisais tergiverser. Il mourrait d'envie de poser toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il ne le ferais sûrement jamais. Dereck ne semblait pas apte, en vue de sa mine renfrognée à accepter les questions, il ne voulait pas non plus rappeler ce moment à Stiles et le dernier intéressé n'avait pas pris la peine de se montrer au déjeuné. Alors une fois de plus il se contentait d'observer, se sentant une fois de plus incroyablement inutile.

Elena elle ne tenait plus dans cette ambiance de mort, ou personne n'osait laisser le moindre mot franchir leurs lèvres de peur de froisser quelqu'un et de se fait ajouter une raison de plus pour que l'ambiance s'assombrisse. Elle soupirait longuement intérieurement, comment cet idiot de Damon pouvait foutre la merde aussi facilement ? Il devait avoir une sorte de don, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement ! Puis germa elle en une idée, une idée, qui elle l'espérée, permettrait à Stiles et Dereck se se rapprocher.

-Et si je vous proposez une semaine de vacances tout frais payer ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, ne comprenant pas trop où elle voulait en venir. Enfin elle s'expliqua. Une tante de Caroline possédait un Haras à deux heures d'ici et elle le permettait parfois de si rendre gratuitement et en vue de la période il ne devrait pas trop y avoir de problème pour cette excursion.

L'idée fut chaudement accueillie par tous les membres du petit groupe, sauf pour Dereck et Stiles qui n'avaient jamais approché de chevaux de leur vie. Les autres les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Scott n'était pas un chevronné d'équitation mais il déjà monté à plusieurs reprises avec sa mère qui appréciée le contact des chevaux qu'elle trouvait apaisant. Isaac lui avait à son compteur trois ans d'équitation du temps ou sa mère était encore en vie. Naturellement Elena et Stefan était déjà partis à plusieurs reprises au Haras en question et savaient donc déjà monter.

Dereck fût évidement le plus difficile à convaincre mais il finit par céder devant les jappements des ses louveteaux. Il les avaient déjà abandonné, il pouvait bien faire cela pour eux, puis Stiles avait finit par accepter alors il avait vue là un bon moyen de se rapprocher de lui. L'idée approuvé, une fois le repas finit, Elena sauta sur son portable et contacta Caroline qui lui promis de contacter au plus vite sa tante. Elena en profita ainsi pour demander à Damon si il était partant pour ces petites vacances. Sans surprise il la vira rapidement tout en refusant.

##

Une semaine plus tard toute la petite troupe arrivaient enfin au Haras. Celle-ci avait récupérer de nouveaux membres jusque là inconnue par la meute Jérémy le petit frère d'Elena, et accessoirement le petit ami de Bonnie, et Tyler un humain sympathique mais un poil matcho. Ils furent accueillis par une très belle femme probablement âgée de la trentaine aux cheveux blond relevé dans un chignon impeccable. Tout comme Caroline elle était doté d'une charme naturelle agrémentée d'une classe et d'une prestance folle et par dessus le marché elle était chaleureuse et attentive. Sur ces bons impressions elle fit visiter le Haras aux petits nouveaux leur faisant ainsi découvrir une bâtisse authentique du 18eme siècle entièrement rénovée. La meute était littéralement charmé par le lieux, leurs petites vacances s'annonçaient radieuses !

##

A deux heures de là, Damon s'interrogeait. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son coté vampire vis-à-vis de Dereck et de Stiles. Bien sur il est content que celui-ci ai l'occasion d'être avec celui qu'il aime, mais cela l'embêtait également, pour une fois qu'il trouvait quelqu'un à son image ! Mais son loup lui était carrément jaloux de l'humain et pas qu'un peu. Son vampire était jaloux, il aurait vraiment tous vue le jour ou il rendra l'âme. Il soupira. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait en lutte contre lui même et ça il détestait ! Maudit loup. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, mais il ne savait pas comment faire taire son vampire et surtout qu'il arrête de faire la midinette en manque ! Merde ! Damon Salvatore, vampire ou non, ne pouvait pas être jaloux ou même quémandeur, un peu de fierté tout de même, déjà qu'il ne lui en restait pas tant que ça, alors il se devait de la garder en sûreté. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, heureusement que tout le petit monde était partis au Haras de la blonde, ça lui laisserait le temps de trouver une solution ou du moins il l'espérait fortement pour lui et sa fierté.

* * *

**Et voila donc la fin de ce chapitre où en somme il ne se passe rien. J'espère que vous appréciez le monde équin car deux chapitres devraient se passer au Haras ^^**

**Sinon quand à la longueur de la fics en vue de ce chapitre 4 ou nous ne somme absolument pas dans le centre de mon intrigue (on ne voit même pas le début de celle-ci) et bien la fics devrait courir sur une quinzaine de chapitres.**

**Car oui je vous rassure je compte bien mettre un peu de piment à tout ceci.**

**Merci de votre passage.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Toute la petite troupe s'était retrouvée aux alentours de 9 heures devant l'une des écuries du grand Haras. Caroline en bon chef d'orchestre, semblait avoir tous préparé avec minutie et commençait à attribuer à chacun le cheval dont il s'occuperait durant leur séjour. Une fois la distribution faite les cavalier du groupe aguerrie avaient commencé à s'occuper de leur chevaux respectif. Caroline hala un des nombreux palefrenier lui intimant de s'occuper de son cheval le temps qu'elle même s'occupe de nos deux novices. Une fois le palefrenier partit elle posa avec autorité les mains sur ses hanches. Toujours dans cette même pose elle guida les deux jeunes gens un peu plus loin dans l'écurie, finalement ils stoppèrent et elle leur présenta Crumble et Delta. Crumble était un magnifique cheval isabelle de 1m80 au garrot, elle le décrivit comme étant facile bien que parfois caractériel. Cette dernière remarque fit sourire Stiles, Crumble et Dereck s'entendraient bien au moins sur un point. La première présentation faite elle intima à Dereck de se présenter en tendant la main au cheval. Il hésita un instant, il ne se sentait pas véritablement à l'aise. Finalement il obtempéra, avançant doucement sa main vers les naseaux du cheval qui combla rapidement le faible espace que Dereck avait imposé, souhaitant laisser le choix au cheval. Les naseaux étaient doux ce qui surpris Dereck qui se laissa aller à caresser un peu plus le cheval. Caroline sourit heureuse et commença la présentation de Delta jeune jument Appaloosa blanket qu'elle décrivit comme gentille, facile à monter quoi que gourmande ce qui pouvait s'avérer un vrai casse tête lors des balades. Ni une ni deux Stiles avança sa main vers la jument qui l'accueillit avec un petit hennissement. Caroline leur laissa un instant puis les rappela à l'ordre commençant leur cours sur comment s'occuper correctement de son cheval et pourquoi cette étape était primordiale entre un cavalier et son cheval : La confiance. L'homme devait faire confiance au cheval et vice versa afin de monter dans les meilleurs conditions. Les deux jeunes hommes l'écoutèrent attentivement et bientôt elle les laissa appliquer ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Après une bonne heure de soin sous le regard attentif de Caroline, les deux jeunes hommes entreprirent des les seller. Une fois cette nouvelle tâche accomplie elle leur ordonna d'entendre là le temps qu'elle aille chercher tempête, son Frison. Elle revint quelques petites minutes après puis elle les guida jusqu'au manège. Tout trois montèrent rapidement en selle. Ils débutèrent un tour du manège au pas le temps de décrisper les deux novices, puis elle commença à leur expliquer ce qu'ils devaient faire une fois les chevaux au trot et au galop. C'est ainsi que Caroline lança son cheval au trot, les deux autres suivant son exemple en bon cheval de manège. Dans un premier temps Stiles comme Dereck étaient littéralement ballotté sur le cheval, n'arrivant pas à se mouvoir au même rythme que celui-ci puis petit à petit ils se synchronisèrent ne formant plus qu'un avec leur monture. Stiles affichait un large sourire quand Caroline talonna son Frison pour le faire passer un galop, sans même en informer les deux novices. Mais les deux hommes passèrent le cap rapidement le galop étant une allure bien plus confortable que le trot. Ils firent encore plusieurs tours puis Caroline entreprit de le faire faire quelques petits exercices un pas un afin qu'ils guident réellement leur monture.

##

Pour plus de simplicité les 8 compères avaient décider de faire deux groupes, facilitant ainsi leur balade.

Vers midi Stefan, Elena, Scott et Isaac décidèrent de stopper leur monture et de prendre leur repas que la tante de Caroline avait gentiment préparer.

-En fait Elena pourquoi n'est pas tu devenue un vampire ? Demanda Isaac

-Devenir un vampire n'est pas une chose anodine ça change la personnalité, répondit Stefan.

-Puis je suis pas sur de supporter cette envie de boire le sang de mon frère et de peut être le tuer, rajouta Elena en riant.

-Deviens un loup-garou ce n'est pas si contraignant à part les premières pleines lunes mais Dereck est un bon professeur.

-Isaac être humain n'est pas si misérable que ça, regarde Stiles ça ne l'empêche pas d'être un des membres les plus important de la meute ! Coupa Scott

Isaac s'excusa. Il ne voulait pas sous entendre qu'être un humain équivalait à être intitule. Les trois jeunes gens autour rigolèrent le charriant de bon cœur, puis ils continuèrent leur repas dans la même ambiance. Loup, vampire et Humain.

##

Dans un autre coin de la forêt les quatre autres amis avaient également fait halte.

-Je ne me sens vraiment pas très bien, se plaignit Lydia

-Tu veux que je t'aide à descendre de cheval ? se précipita Tyler, bondissant de son cheval pour aider la jeune fille.

Celui accepta d'un vague signe de tête tandis que Bonnie et Jérémy se moquaient gentiment de la réaction de Tyler face à la belle blonde. Tyler avait certes tendance à être matcho devant le reste du monde, mais une fois avec sa troupe d'amis il changeait, se dévoilant comme un jeune homme attentionné sur lequel on pouvait compter à tout moment. Une fois descendu de cheval Lydia le remercia, les yeux pétillants malgré le mal-aise qui l'habitait. Elle trouvait le jeune homme à son goût. Elle s'installa à terre puis attendit que Bonnie sorte le pique nique qu'elle transportait depuis ce matin, puis ils se mirent à manger.

-Tu te sens mieux Lydia ? Questionna Bonnie

-Oui, je pense que j'avais juste faim, puis ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas monter à cheval

Bonnie lui sourit contente puis se pencha vers l'oreille de la jeune blonde, murmurant que Tyler la dévorait des yeux. Elles pouffèrent puis Lydia donna un coup de coude à Tyler qui le lui rendit rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils continuèrent un moment puis Lydia se hissa jusqu'à son oreille, souffla légèrement, faisant frissonner le jeune homme, puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

##

Caroline ramena Stiles et Dereck aux box de leur chevaux respectif puis partit devant elle même s'occuper de tempête qu'elle n'avait pas put bichonner ce matin, ce qu'elle n'avait pas manquée de leur rappeler tout au long de la journée. Les deux jeunes hommes pansèrent à nouveau leur cheval dans un silence total, épuisés, puis les ramenèrent dans leur box dans le même silence. Malgré la fatigue et les muscles douloureux Stiles s'attarda au près de Delta lui tapotant l'antérieur, ce que semblait apprécier le cheval qui en profita pour lui brouter les cheveux au passage, faisant exploser de rire le jeune humain. Surpris Dereck regarda par dessus le petit muret et regardant en silence son jeune humain rire. Après un moment Stiles se sentant observer se tourna vers Dereck et commença à lui raconter le plus simplement du monde le pourquoi de son rire. Conquit Dereck rigola à son tour puis ils commencèrent à rentrer impatient de se jeter sur un fauteuil et ne plus en bouger. Il Prirent ainsi le chemin de la maison qu'ils occupaient, Stiles blablatant de leur journée milles étoiles dans les yeux. Pour une fois Dereck était heureux d'entendre le plus jeune lui parler telle une source intarissable, ils étaient un peu comme avant. Il soupira intérieurement. Il avait fait du mal au plus jeune et malgré tout Stiles continuait d'être lui même. Il voulut s'arrêter tout lui expliquer mais Stiles semblait si tranquille en cet instant qu'il ne voulait pas lui miner le moral. Alors il se contenta d'écouter et de parler de temps à autre, le cœur lourd. De son côté Stiles avait décidé, pour cette semaine de vacances, de laisser tout derrière lui. Il ne voulait plus penser au loup qui l'avait littéralement abandonné, puis qui l'avait trompé avec l'autre arrogant de vampire. Il voulait juste passer une semaine le cerveau en mode off, profitant de chaque instant à fond, qu'il soit avec Dereck ou non.

Quand le reste de la petite troupe arriva, la balade enfin terminée, nos deux novices étaient avachies devant la télé comatant presque devant les émissions minable qu'elle offrait. Tout le monde se moqua gentiment d'eux se qui eu pour effet de faire grogner l'Alpha et de faire confondre en insulte Stiles qui se leva pour se jeter sur son faux frère, dans le but, impossible de le faire tomber ou au moins de l'emmerder. Scott l'esquiva aisément laissant Stiles tomber lourdement contre Tyler qui le réceptionna tant bien que mal surpris. Une fois de plus tout le monde rigola devant la mine défaite de Stiles.

-Et bien Stiles tu test encore ton pouvoir d'attraction sur le gente masculine ? , lança Scott les larmes aux yeux

Stiles devint malgré lui rouge pivoine puis se mit à l'insulter copieusement avant de se faire tirer par Lydia, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Pas touche Stiles

Et sur ces bonnes paroles et attira à elle Tyler et l'embrassa sans plus de cérémonie. Les personnes au courant de leur petit flirt durant la balade applaudirent et les autres restèrent un instant interdit avant de les féliciter. Dans cette bonne ambiance, ils commencèrent à préparer le repas chacun faisant un petit quelque chose. Une fois celui-ci préparer, la table mise, les jeunes gens purent enfin manger, affamer par cette longues journée d'équitation et d'émotions. Tout le long du repas le nouveau couple se bécota, dans leur bulle, puis ils s'éclipsèrent une fois leur repas avalait, personne ne faisant la moindre remarque.

-Concluons cette belle journée par de la bonne musique, s'exclama soudainement Caroline

Au départ personnes ne souhaitaient dansé, épuisé par la journée mais Caroline en bonne Caroline avait finalement contaminé tout le petit monde grâce à son sourire. Ainsi elle demanda à Isaac de danser avec elle ce qu'il accepta, puis ils furent rapidement rejoint par les deux autres couples du groupe. Les trois restant, Scott, Stiles et Dereck les regardèrent un instant puis sans crier gare Scott tira Stiles l'amenant danser avec lui. Bientôt les deux garçons partirent rejoindre Isaac et Caroline se mettant à danser n'importe comment, porter par une musique d'ACDC. Dereck comptait rester dans son coin jusqu'à ce que son jeune humain vienne le chercher, lui demandant timidement si il voulait bien se joindre à lui. L'Alpha accepta, touché par cette intention et se laissa guider par Stiles dans la petit foule. Finalement les musique Rocks laissèrent place aux slows rendant l'ambiance bien plus fleurs bleu tout d'un coup. Scott se retira rapidement, gêné par la tournure qui prenait le duo Isaac/Caroline et monta dans sa chambre en constatant que Stiles était lui aussi occupé. En entendant le début du slow Stiles s'était un peu crispé, devait-il se séparer du loup ? Continuer à danser ? Pour réponse le loup se colla un peu plus à lui, ne comptant pas le lâcher, alors l'humain suivit le mouvement non sans gêne. Rapidement les trois autres couples montèrent, sans doute possible quand à leur intentions, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Ils laissèrent le slow se finir puis se séparèrent. Bientôt il montèrent à leur tour.

Dereck s'était allongé dans son lit, un sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune lui aurait-il complètement pardonné ? Même si c'était le cas il ne devait pas se laisser trop allez, en fait il se devait d'aller au rythme de l'humain. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas entendu Stiles s'approcher de sa chambre, ni même toquer. Malgré le manque de réponse l'humain avait décider d'entrer, apercevant le lumière filtrer au dessus de la porte.

-Je te dérange ?, dit-il d'une petite voix

Le loup se releva, surpris. Il cligna un moment des yeux prenant cette apparition pour un rêve. Se tenait devant lui Stiles, simplement habillé d'un bas de pyjama dévoilant ainsi son torse finement ciselé et sa peau laiteuse. Sans un mot de plus celui-ci s'avança et s'installa au près de Dereck qui n'osa rien faire de peur de faire un geste déplacé aux yeux de l'humain. Stiles s'allongea et attira le loup à lui, lui intimant de faire de même. L'Alpha ne se fût pas prier et laissa l'humain se lover contre lui, permettant à ses bras de l'entourer tendrement. Il était diablement bien là, le corps de Stiles serré contre lui, humant son odeur.

-Désolé, j'arrive pas à dormir avec tous ses … bruits, chuchota-t-il

Le loup tendit l'oreille et sembla comprendre ce que Stiles voulait dire par bruits.

-Ca ne me dérange pas Stiles, jamais.

L'humain frissonna contre le corps brûlant du loup qui lui aussi n'était que peu vêtu, il portait juste un boxer. L'alpha avait murmurer au creux de son oreille et il n'avait pu retenir se long frisson que le loup avait sans nul doute perçu. La situation devint soudainement très gênante pour l'humain, le loup le compris et murmura tendrement qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. L'humain s'apaisa instantanément et sans même y réfléchir il posa la question fatidique.

-Pourquoi es-tu partis alors que je t'ai avoué mes sentiments après que tu m'aie embrassé ?

Le corps de Dereck se crispa. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, pas dans une telle situation. Il réfléchit un moment ne sachant pas vraiment par ou commencer.

-J'ai pris peur, peur de changer en restant à tes côtés. J'ai eu peur de t'aimer, te faire souffrir …

L'humain se colla un peu plus contre Dereck et déposa un baisé sur le torse du plus vieux qui tressaillit au doux contacte. Si l'humain continuait à le chercher comme ça, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Mais l'humain semblait entreprenant. Il désirait le loup, il le désirait depuis des années maintenant et sentir cette chaleur, cette douceur autour de lui faisait taire ces dernières réticences, après tout l'Alpha avait dit qu'il l'aimait alors à quoi bon lutter ? Il se redressa tant bien que mal, les bras du loup le tenant fermement, puis posta son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son vis-à-vis. Ils se fixèrent longuement, le plus vieux n'osant rien faire, le plus jeune hypnotisé par les yeux de Dereck. Stiles entreprit un lent mouvement d'approche, sondant les yeux du plus vieux, cherchant à y lire le moindre changement. Ils se regardaient toujours quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Dereck ferma les yeux dans un signe d'acceptation et Stiles combla les quelques millimètres qui empêchaient leurs lèvres de se goutter réellement. Emporter par un tourbillons de sensation Stiles se colla encore plus au loup, rendant leur baisé plus passionné, impatient. Dereck perdait pied, sentir Stiles si entreprenant, impatient le faisais devenir fou, fou de désir. Il devait se maîtriser au mieux pour ne pas effrayer son jeune futur amant. Mais celui-ci sait parfaitement dans quoi il s'engage, ça ne lui fait pas peur, il en est même heureux. Leurs lèvres se séparent, reprenant chacun leur souffle, se regardant. Stiles comprit que le plus vieux ne ferait rien pour le brusquer alors il se hissa de sa propre initiative au dessus du corps de l'alpha, se positionnant à califourchon. Il appréciait se qu'il voyait. Dereck lui était totalement offert, les yeux brillants de plaisir. Il se pencha rapidement et pris une nouvelle fois possessions des lèvres tentatrices, laissant ses mains vagabonder ça et là. Il mit rapidement fin au baisé et s'approcha de l'oreille du plus vieux.

-Je te laisse tout Dereck, mon corps, mon cœur, ma vie. Prend moi tout mon loup.

Ces paroles étaient pour Dereck un mélodieux gazouillis. Stiles acceptait d'être siens, il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour être le plus heureux du monde. Son corps se réchauffa d'autant plus, consumé par ce désir ardant trop longtemps refoulé au plus profond de son âme. Il voulait, désirait et aimait cet humain. Et il allait lui montrer de la plus belle des façon.

Il posa délicatement sa main sur le visage du plus jeune et murmura tendrement les quelques mots que Stiles attendait : Je t'aime. A ces mots Stiles sourit, puis vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Dereck dans un baisé léger mais chargé d'émotions. Un baisé qui devint rapidement plus groumant quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent entamant un ballet sans fin. Dereck dans un mouvement habille échangea leur position et mis fin au baisé afin de découvrir le corps du jeune humain. Il embrassa avec avidité son cou y laissant plusieurs suçons, puis descendit sur le torse doux et ferme. Stiles soupirait de plaisir et de petits mouvement incontrôlables de bassin faisaient se rencontrer leur deux sexes gonflaient par le plaisir. Dereck continua un long moment de lécher, suçoter ce torse puis retira le pantalon et le caleçon du plus jeune, satisfait de sentir sa verge moins à l'étroit. Le sexe de l'humain se dressait fièrement et Dereck le pris en bouche faisant gémir son amant qui passa d'instinct ses mains dans les cheveux ébènes du loup. Finalement Dereck abandonna la hampe de chair et remonta embrasser passionnément son amant, gémissant en cœur. Stiles balada ses mains sur le corps de Dereck et un fois arrivé au niveau du caleçon commença à le descendre sensuellement tout en fixant son amant, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, le chauffant. Une fois le vêtement enlevé Dereck se frotta à son amant, puis lui tendit deux de ces deux que je jeune s'empressa de prendre dans sa bouche les léchant, suçant. Dereck était électrisé par son amant, si sensuelle, si à lui. Une fois qu'il estima ses doigts suffisamment lubrifiés il les retira et alla les loger près de l'antre de Stiles. Il introduisit un doigt et Stiles se crispa légèrement, la sensation étant désagréable. Pour le détendre Dereck se remit à le sucer ce qui permit rapidement à Stiles d'oublier cette sensation désagréable, mouvant même son bassin. Alors Dereck introduit son deuxième doigts, trop occupé par les douce torture du loup sur son sexe. Il continua de préparer son jeune trouvant enfin la douce boule de nerf qui fit gémir un peu plus Stiles. L'humain étant près, le loup retira ses doigts et pris en main son propre sexe pour le diriger vers l'antre si étroite de Stiles. Il le pénétra lentement, écoutant le moindre son de Stiles afin d'être sûr que celui-ci ne souffre pas trop. Quand il fût enfin entièrement en lui, il ne fût aucun mouvements, attendant que Stiles face le premier pas. Le loup reprit possession du cou du jeune déposant de nouveaux suçons et enfin Stiles amorça un mouvement puis le loup pris sa suite entament de lent va et viens, puis petit à petit, les coup de reins furent plus chaotiques, plus puissant, plus profond. Les deux hommes gémirent en cœur, caressant la moindre parcelle de peau qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. Dereck commença à le masturber au même rythme que ses coûts de butoirs. Ils étaient enfin ensemble, complet. Sur cette même pensée, les deux amants jouirent. Dereck se laissa tomber aux côtés de Stiles, le corps ruisselant. Le plus jeune se lova dans les bras de son amant, embrassant son avant bras. Ils se sourirent puis se laissèrent glisser dans le sommeil.

* * *

Et voici la fin de ce petit chapitre, en espérant que la première partie ne vous à pas trop ennuyé ^^'

Merci de me lire.


	6. Informations importantes

Bonjour chers lecteurs, j'ai le regrès de vous annoncer qu'à partir de maintenant je pourrais beaucoup moins écrire car je déménage et que nous n'aurons qu'un ordi pour deux _(et que nous sommes deux geek)_ et que je vais bientôt entamer ma première année universitaire. Donc je publierai quand je le pourrais mais** je finirai cette fics**, promesse d'auteur ! J'avais dans l'espoir de finir cette fics avant mon départ ... Grand mal m'a pris de publier cette fics avant de l'avoir finis. Je tacherai de ne plus faire cette erreur.

Priez pour que je puisse rapidement m'offrir un ordi portable.

**Je suis vraiment désolé de ce désagrèment ... **

En espèrant vous retrouver dans la suite de cette histoire.

**Sinon pendant que j'y suis un merci aux personnes qui suivent mon histoires, qui l'on mise en favorite et pour les reniews =) **

_(peut être que je trouverai le temps d'écrire un chapitre pour se soir mais rien de sûr)_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hourra ! J'ai réussi à vous pondre ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous fasse patienter pour le prochain !**_

_**Dans ce chapitre l'histoire avance ! **_

_**Bonne lecture =)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

Stiles se réveilla quand un rayon de soleil matinal se balada au niveau de ses yeux. Il rechigna et se retourna pour finalement se coller ou plutôt écraser Dereck qui se réveilla à son tour. Il soupira, il aimerait bien s'accorder un peu plus de sommeil pour une fois. Alors il poussa son amant qui revint se coller aussitôt se qui fit une nouvelle fois soupirer Dereck.

-Stiles tu prend toute la place !

L'appelé grommela puis ouvrit finalement les yeux. Ils les laissa papillonner un moment afin de s'habituer à la lueur matinale. Puis une fois qu'il fût habituer à toute cette lumière ses yeux regardèrent réellement son amant. Cette simple pensé le fit légèrement rougir. Lui et Dereck étaient maintenant un couple. Hier soir il n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser à quelle point sa vie venait de changer, de prendre un tournent radical. Il n'était plus seul. Il avait enfin quelqu'un, autres que ces parents, pour qui sa présence était un véritable cadeau du ciel. Bien sur il avait Scott mais celui ci n'avait jamais réussi à combler le vide qui habitait Stiles. Dereck était son âme sœur sans nul doute. Et soudain son expression s'embrunit, il pensait comme une gamine de 10 ans, honte sur lui même.

Tandis que Stiles débâté avec lui même, Dereck observait chacune des expressions du plus jeune, lui arrachant de nombreux sourires. Il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir lire dans l'esprit de l'humain. Finalement Stiles sembla réaliser que son amant se moquait de lui et commença à se plaindre du manque de délicatesse de celui-ci. Il prit une mine renfrogné qui fit une nouvelle fois rire Dereck qui attira à lui son jeune humain pour l'embrasser tendrement. Pour garder un semblant de dignité Stiles ne répondit pas au baiser jusqu'à ce que le loup caresse de sa langue maligne celles de son vis-à-vis qui céda sans plus de cérémonie. Maudit loup trop sexy, avec ses baisés et son odeur enivrante. Leur baisé pris fin et Dereck si glissa tel une panthère au dessus de sa proie puis attaqua le cou du plus jeune venant y ajouter d'autres suçons. Puis le charme fût littéralement rompus. Scott venait de leur crier d'arrêter se bordel, faisant violemment rougir Stiles. Les deux amants restèrent un moment sans bouger puis Dereck soupira, ils devraient remettre ceci à plus tard. Il se dégagea du corps de son amant, non sans embrasser ses lèvres au passage, puis alla chercher un sous-vêtement dans son bon vieux sac de voyage. Stiles soupira également puis reluqua sans vergogne son amant qui se baladait nus, il était diablement sexy et surtout d'une perfection à tomber par terre. Quand le loup eu presque finit de s'habiller Stiles se décida pour en faire de même.

Le jeune couple descendit et découvrit tout le petit groupe attablé autour d'un somptueux déjeuné. Quand ils prirent place tout le monde se retourna vers eux le sourire aux lèvres. Alors que Dereck ne semblait pas sans soucier, préférant de loin manger, Stiles lui était gêné. Si Scott avait entendu, tout les êtres surnaturels du lieu avaient entendu et avaient sûrement parler de leur découverte aux humains. Il soupira puis se rappela de la raison de sa venue dans la chambre de son amant.

-Oh ça va hein, tout le monde ici à pris du bon temps hier soir.

Dereck ne put retenir son rire se souvenant à son tour des bruits suspects hier soir. Quand au petit groupe, ils restèrent un moment interdit puis rapportèrent leur attention sur le petit déjeuné, n'allant rien à ajouter aux dire de Stiles. Cependant personne ne remorqua la mine sombre de Scott, le seul qui n'avait pas pris de bon temps hier soir, étant seul. La mort d'Allison remontait maintenant à trois ans mais il ne l'avait toujours pas oublié. Il avait bien eu quelques relations mais jamais rien de sérieux, juste du sexe, pas de sentiments. Ce mode de vie commençait à ne plus le satisfaire cependant. Il se sentait seul, malgré la présence quasi constante des ses amis autour de lui. Puis maintenant Stiles avait Dereck.

##

La semaine continua son cours au rythmes de balade, de repas, de petites fêtes improvisées. Tout le monde était plus que satisfait de la semaine alors que le dernier jour arriva, ils étaient un peu triste, mais toute bonne chose devait avoir une fois, sans quoi nous n'aurions plus de notion de bon ou de mal. Alors même si leurs mines étaient voilaient de tristesse, ils tachèrent de faire bonne figure et reprirent la route afin de retourner à leur vie de tout les jours.

Par ailleurs aucuns n'avaient remarqué au la lisière du bois l'ombre d'une femme brune qui affichait un large sourire digne des tarés de film d'horreur.

##

Ils arrivèrent à Mystic falls dans les alentours de dix-huit heures, alors qu'elle ne fût pas leur surprise, une fois devant la maison des Salvatore, d'entendre de la musique. Les humains et le loups se regardèrent déconcertés tandis que les vampires soupiraient. Damon était de retour. Se fût Stefan qui eu la joie d'entrer en premier dans la maison, qui ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille. Des vêtements étaient éparpillés ça et là, des verres parterre et surtout une dizaines de filles dansant à moitié nus. Et bien évidement Damon au milieu de tout ceci, nonchalamment assis sur la canapé entrain de boire du sang à la jugulaire d'une pauvre fille blonde. Alors que Damon réalisa la présence du groupe, lâchant au passage la jeune fille comme un sac à patate par terre, Caroline réalisa qu'une des filles en question avait rendus l'âme. Se fût Dereck qui sortit en premier de sa léthargie mais alors qu'il allait parler Damon le coupa violemment, venant se poster en une seconde juste en face de lui.

-Toi le loup-garou tu la ferme ou je te mord à mort* et qu'importe que tes louveteaux me saute dessus !

Dereck sembla un instant vouloir parler mais Stiles lui intima de se taire en tirant sur le bras du plus vieux. Il hésita puis décida de ne rien dire mais il n'en passa pas moins. Il ne pensait pas découvrir un Damon aussi animal, primaire, puis il écarquilla les yeux touchant du doigt une chose qu'il ne devait jamais oublier. A la mort des ses parents il avait été animal, le loup l'emportant sur l'homme abattu. Il compris soudainement le vampire et laissa un voile de tristesse tomber sur ses yeux verts. Le vampire lui flatta l'épaule tout en le félicitant du choix judicieux qu'il venait de faire. C'est alors qu'Elena fit son entrer en scène. Elle le réprimanda telle une mère, cependant plutôt que de calmer le vampire, cela eu l'effet inverse et alors qu'elle souhaitait s'approcher de lui, le vampire le rejeta vigoureusement, la bazardant sur le groupe. S'en fut trop pour Scott qui bouscula le monde pour se mettre en face du vampire, lui assénant au passage une magnifique droite.

-Je n'ai que faire de tes menaces vampire ! Et je n'ai que faire que tu fasse des petites fêtes avec pleins de nanas et que t'en profite pour leur prendre un peu de sang, mais bon dieu tâche au moins de les garder en vie ! Pense tu réellement qu'un humain ne soit qu'un sac de sang et d'os ? Qu'il t'es inférieur ?! Désolé de t 'annoncer que l'homme et notre point d'ancrage …. C'est eux qui nous garde en vie, qui sont les gardiens de notre humanité ! Pourquoi crois tu que chaque groupe d'êtres surnaturelles soit composé d'êtres humains ? Car sans eux le groupe se désagrégerait ! Nous ne somme rien sans les hommes ! Hurla-t-il d'une traite.

Damon recula dans un geste de défense. Ce loup avait raison n'est ce pas ?! Pendant un instant ses prunelles s'illuminèrent mais bientôt elles ne furent plus que froideurs. Il se retourna vivement aboyant aux filles de partirent, se qu'elles firent sans poser de questions, ne se souciant pas une seul instant du corps sans vie de leur amie. Puis sans rien ajouter de plus il monta à l'étage, rejoignant probablement sa chambre.

En regardant le vampire partir Stiles se sentit défaillirent. Côtoyer Dereck lui avait ouvert les yeux sur biens des choses, sur certaines façon de fuir la douleur. Et nul doute en cet instant que Damon avait juste mal, terriblement mal et Stiles se sentait coupable, coupable d'avoir « voler » l'encrage qu'il avait trouvé en la personne de Dereck.

Après un temps de silence toutes les personnes ne logeant pas ici même partirent à regret. Ils avaient prévue de fêter leur arrivé autour d'une bonne bouffe et Damon, comme souvent, avait tout fichu à l'air en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Ceux restant se mirent ainsi à ranger la maison en silence personne ne souhaitant revenir sur le sujet. Leur retour à la réalité était dure et soudainement leur vacances idyllique leur manquaient plus que de raisons, au moins la bas ils n'avaient à se soucier de rien d'autre que d'eux même. Ils mirent à eux sept, deux longues heures à ranger la bâtisse, chacun ruminant de son côté. Stiles toujours frappé par un fort sentiment de culpabilité, Dereck touché par la détresse de son amie, Elena frustré de n'avoir pu aider Damon, Stefan en colère contre son frère au comportement si puéril et incontrôlé, Scott exaspérer et apeuré d'un jour oublier à quel point les hommes leurs sont importants, Lydia soudain frappé par le côté bestial des êtres qui l'entoure et enfin Isaac profondément agacé de voir ses amis touché à leur manière par le comportement de Damon.

Ainsi quand ils eurent finis le nettoyage, personnes ne proposa la moindre activité, ni même de faire un repas, ils retournèrent tous dans leur chambre respectives, sauf pour Stiles qui s'invita dans celle de Dereck.

Tandis que vingt-deux heures sonnaient Stiles et Dereck discutaient toujours. Évidement leur sujet de discussion premier tourné autour de Damon.

-Je vais allez lui parler, lança le plus simplement du monde Stiles.

Dereck soupira de nouveau et expliqua à son amant que Damon n'allait probablement pas l'accueillir les bras grands ouvert et qu'il risquait plutôt de rendre l'âme. Mais l'humain ne l'écoutait plus, il était décidé et un Stiles décidé se compare aisément à un âne ! Alors sans plus tarder il sortit de la chambre rappelant au loup de ne surtout pas le suivre et qu'en cas de problème il lui ferait savoir. Sans attendre de réponse il se lança donc dans le couloir se dirigeant d'un pas décidé et aussi sûr que possible vers celle du vampire. Cependant, alors qu'il allait toquer, il identifia la voix de son meilleur ami à l'intérieur. Et soudain il ne sut plus quoi faire. Que pouvais bien faire Scott dans la chambre de Damon ? Son meilleur ami semblait clairement haire le vampire et pourtant il n'entendais ni cris ni voix étouffés, rien de suspect. Juste des personnes discutant entre elle.

Scott n'arrivait à rien. Son cerveau tourbillonnait et en cet instant bien précis il compris comment vivait Stiles en tant qu'hyperactif. Le loup faisait les cent pas depuis déjà une bonne heure sans réellement savoir pourquoi, ni même ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Cette façon d'être, de se tourmenter n'avait rien à voir avec le lui habituel. Il soupira passant rageusement ses mains moitent dans ses cheveux ébènes. Il s'assit alors décidant dans un hélant d'intelligence de se poser et de vider son pauvre esprit. Et soudain la lumière fût. Damon, il devait parler à Damon. Alors il bondit de sa chambre, marchant d'un pas vivace vers celle du vampire fou. Il ouvrit avec précipitation la porte puis la ferma plus doucement quand il sentit deux yeux noirs le fixer. Il se racla la gorge soudain moins confiant quand à ce qu'il faisait. Ils se jaugèrent un long moment puis Scott se jeta à l'eau.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Damon n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour savoir ce à quoi pouvait bien correspondre le ça. Alors il répondit avec le ton sarcastique que nous lui connaissons.

-C'est dans ma nature, je suis un prédateur rien de plus.

Scott sembla soudain excédé. Damon était avant tout un humain. Quand le loup fit part de cette pensée au vampire celui-ci rigola d'un rire plat lui expliquant au passage que sa vie humaine ne fût qu'un battement de cils. Le loup se crispa, son argumentaire tombant à l'eau. Il remit son cerveau en marche, fixant toujours Damon qui lui était tranquillement allongé sur son lit. Mais il ne trouva rien d'autre à redire alors il reprit le même genre de phrase que lorsqu'il avait frappé Damon un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Les humains maintenaient en vie les être surnaturels. Une nouvelle fois les pupilles de Damon scintillèrent. Les mots du loup le touchait en pleins cœur malgré lui, malgré le vampire, malgré tout. Ils se toisèrent une nouvelle fois et Damon las, détourna le regard. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Scott et il était d'accord avec lui, il avait toujours pensée ainsi et c'est pour cela qu'il haïssait plus que tout les humains. Être un vampire et bien plus simple qu'être un vampire semis humain. Au moins le vampire ne souffre pas, tandis qu'être semis humain ne vous protège pas de la vie et des ses malheurs qui seront dans le cas vampirique, éternel. Damon se retourna vers le loup, les yeux tristes. Scott le regarda tout d'abord surpris puis lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Rappelez-vous Scott accepte chacun avec ses défauts. Puis sans trop savoir ni comment ni pourquoi ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, littéralement coupé du monde autour.

Stiles hésita une nouvelle fois à toquer, puis il entendit les deux hommes rire. Il resta un moment demi tour puis amorça un mouvement de recul pour retourner dans la chambre de Dereck. Le loup haussa un sourcil quand il vit son amant apparaître devant lui.

-Mon petit humain aurait-il eu peur du grand méchant vampire ? Lança Dereck sur un ton moqueur.

L'humain en question sembla effacer d'un revers de main les paroles du loup puis se jeta sur le lit allant rapidement à la recherche des bras de son amant, bien décidé à quémander toute son affection. Le loup souris et embrassa son amant dans un baisé brûlant, comprenant parfaitement ce que son petit humain désirait. Stiles se laissa ainsi porter par l'ouragan Dereck son cœur en paix.

Damon était entre de bonne mains.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre. **

**L'intrigue principale à doucement (très doucement même) fait son entrée dans l'histoire !**

**Le prochain chapitre devrait être un peu plus mouvementé que Damon faisant des siennes.**

**Merci de continuer à me lire =)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, bonsoir cher lecteur ! **

**Je suis très très heureuse de vous retrouver (enfin) pour ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Je suis désolé du long délai mais je dois bien vous avouer que j'ai eu énormément de mal à me remettre à l'écriture de cette fics ^^ Mais hourra à force de persévérance j'ai réussi ! **

**Un grand merci à yumi-elfeuw qui est là depuis le début de la publication. Ainsi que les autres anonymes ^^**

**werewolf alpha hale : merci pour ton commentaire et heureuse de savoir qu'il y à donc un nouveau lecteur fidèle à cette Fics =)**

**wm : Merci à toi aussi en espérant qu'elle te convienne cette petite suite**

**Oreo-BooBear : Ton commentaire m'as tout particulièrement touché et je suis très heureuse que ce cross over te plaise =) Et merci pour tes encouragement pour mes études ^^ Au passage ca se passe plutôt bien même si ca ne me laisse plus temps de temps pour écrire qu'auparavant ^^**

**Bref place à la fic ! Enjoy, on se retrouve en bas =p**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

Le lendemain matin fût difficile pour tous les habitants du manoir. Tous le monde était angoissé à l'idée de faire face à Damon et chacun pour des raisons biens différentes. Dereck se sentait bien malgré lui coupable, Stefan se sentait juste impuissant face à son frère et Elena s'en voulait de ne plus savoir apaiser Damon, elle qui jusque là, y parvenait parfaitement. Isaac et Lydia quand à eux étaient juste angoissé à l'idée de le voir débarqué et de replonger tous le petit monde dans des attitudes mornes.

Isaac ne supportait définitivement pas le vampire. Il m'était à mal leur meute et ça, il ne le supportait absolument pas. Leur meute était tout pour lui, il n'avait plus qu'eux et il ne voulait pour rien au monde les perdre. Il avait déjà eu peur lors de l'éveil du côté Alpha de Scott quelques années plus tôt, entrainant quelques petits guerres entres les deux Alphas. Ces chamailleries de territoire avaient causé de nombreuses fissures au sein du clan et avaient même entrainé le départ de Boyd et Erica qui ne voulaient plus vivre ainsi. Isaac avait compris leur choix mais ca n'en fut pas moins douloureux. Pendant un temps il avait même été jaloux d'eux. Ils avaient la possibilité de partir, ils étaient deux, lui était seul alors il ne pouvait qu'observer la meute et attendre. Bien heureusement Stiles avait fini par intervenir, braillant des torrents de reproches aux deux alphas qui se comportaient comme des gamins. Il avait finis par dire les mots qui fâchent, des mots qui font mal. Il ne voulait pas être un béta qui devait choisir entre un des deux alphas. Il les voulait tout les deux ou rien. Les mots avaient claquées cinglants aux oreilles des deux loups Alphas, aucun des deux ne voulant perdre Stiles. Cela avait mis du temps mais petit à petit les deux loups avaient appris à cohabiter ensemble, à diriger dans une même harmonie.

Et la meute en était ressortie encore plus forte est plus soudé qu'auparavant.

Mais Damon semblait ébranler leur union.

Bien loin des sentiments néfastes qu'Isaac nourrissait pour Damon Scott, lui attendait avec impatiente la venue du vampire. Il était persuadé que celui-ci se conduirait mieux après leur longue discussion de la vieille. Mais jamais il ne descendit laissant dans le soulagement la large majorité des habitants des lieux, et laissant déboussoler Scott ainsi que Stiles qui s'était fait le même genre d'idée que son frère de cœur.

C'est ainsi qu'Elena partit comme à son habitude courir dans les bois. Au fils des années auprès de vampire elle avait ressentis le besoin urgent de s'entrainer afin d'être apte à se défendre au mieux et ne plus attendre que ces amis lui sauve la mise. Bien sur Stefan avait émis quelques réticences quand aux entrainements que la jeune femme s'imposait, mais il avait rapidement rendus les armes ne pouvant lutter contre la volonté de fer de la brune. Bientôt se fut au tour de Stefan, Dereck et Stiles de partir ayant promis lors de leur semaine de vacances d'allez aider Bonnies dans ses recherches. Enfin Isaac et Lydia s'improvisèrent une journée couple avec Caroline et Tyler et quittèrent ainsi à leur tour la demeure.

C'est ainsi que Scott se retrouva seul dans la demeure, fulminant quant à la non présence d'un certain vampire. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas ! Lors de leur petite soirée improvisé il avait, semble-t-il, établie un portrait plutôt fidèle de Damon : un mec plus que confiant en lui qui n'en à clairement rien à secouer de ce que peuvent bien penser les autres gravitant autour de lui. Alors pourquoi notre si sur de lui vampire n'avait-il pas pointé le bout de son nez ?

Il tourna longuement la question dans sa tête cherchant en vain une explication plausible. Rien. Rien n'avait de sens. Il soupira se laissant tomber mollement sur le canapé. Il hésité. Damon est sans nul doute une personne compliqué, qu'il fallait apprendre à appréhender et il n'était définitivement pas sur de pouvoir le faire, lui le simplet Scott. Certes il avait réussi hier à discuter, partager des choses avec le vampire mais serait-il capable de reproduire cette exploit ? Il soupira une nouvelle fois, continuant de se poser milles et une question quand un petit rire moqueur s'éleva doucement. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la source du bruit et ne fut pas surpris d'y découvrir Damon.

-Que fait donc un louveteau en détresse par ici ?

Scott leva malgré lui les yeux au ciel, fierté de mâle alpha obligeant. Il resta un moment interdit et se leva pour se diriger vers le vampire.

-Pourquoi n'était tu pas là ce matin ? Je pensais que tu viendrais ….

Le jeune vampire sourit et haussa les épaules laissant glisser entre ses lèvres qu'il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait et qu'il n'avait pas de compte à rendre au loup et surtout qu'il ne lui devait absolument rien. Il insista particulièrement sur ces derniers mots cherchant sans nul doute à blesser le jeune alpha. Scott fit un léger mouvement de recul, surpris par la soudaine méchanceté de son vis-à-vis. Ils se toisèrent un moment, l'un défiant l'autre de lui répondre, de se pensé capable de le comprendre et de le soutenir, l'autre se questionnant encore plus que la minute auparavant. Finalement Scott décida de rendre les armes, sous le sourire plus que ravie de Damon qui se moquait ouvertement de lui.

##

Elena s'accorda enfin une pose. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle courait ruminant ses pensées à propos de Damon. Elle se posa sur une souche d'arbre sortant en même temps une bouteille d'eau qu'elle but à grandes gorgées. Une fois désaltéré et son souffle repris elle ne pu faire autre chose que de repenser à Damon. Elle étai triste pour lui, évidement mais en même temps elle n'aimait pas l'idée de reprocher l'humeur maussade de celui-ci à Dereck. Cela l'énervé car au fil des semaines elle avait finis par l'apprécier, lui et Stiles ainsi que le couple qu'ils forment, mais maintenant le loup ne pouvait plus s'occuper de Damon et cela semblait affecter le jeune vampire et par conséquent elle et Stefan. Oui elle ne pouvait définitivement pas détester Dereck et Stiles, depuis le temps qu'ils semblaient se courir après s'en jamais réussir à s'unirent. Elle sourit doucement à cette pensée imaginant très bien les deux jeunes hommes. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre et de se fait ils méritent d'être enfin ensemble, et elle n'irait surement pas gâcher leur moment. Finalement elle se releva puis s'étira dans le but de réveiller ses muscles. Soudainement elle entendit un bruit la faisant se retourner vivement.

-Tu as donc pu m'entendre jeune humaine, mais cela ne te sera probablement pas très utile !

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains claires rigola fortement. Elena n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longuement pour comprendre que la jeune femme en face d'elle devait être un ennemi et très certainement un vampire. Ainsi le plus discrètement possible elle chercha son portable dans sa poche et tapota dessus dans le but d'appeler, elle l'espérait, un des ses amis non humains. Maintenant elle devait tacher de survivre d'ici l'arrivé des ses amis, car même si elle s'est longuement entrainé, elle ne pourra rien contre un vampire toute seule. Elle adopta une posture qui se voulait calme.

-Qui est tu ?

-Humm, je m'appelle Kate et toi Elena si je ne m'abuse ?

Le susnommé haussa un sourcil. Elle était persuadée de n'avoir jamais rencontré cette femme. Elle soupira intérieurement, une folle de plus dans leur longue liste de fous.

-Si tu sais qui je suis tu dois également savoir qui sont mes amis

La jeune femme rigola de plus belle.

-Tes amis ne sont rien

Malgré elle, elle esquissa un mouvement de recule surprise par les parole de la brune. Elle semblait très sûre d'elle et cela inquiéta Elena. La brune compris très bien les pensée d'Elena la faisant rire encore plus. Rigolant toujours elle s'avança vers Elena qui reculait au même rythme guidé par son instinct primaire de survie. Finalement la jeune humaine finit acculé contre un arbre.

-Que nous veux-tu ?

-La vengeance

Les yeux de la brune lancèrent des éclairs, repensant à sa mort quelques années auparavant, tué par ces maudis gamins. Elle avait survécut et elle avait été ramené à la vie dans l'unique but de se venger, elle en était certaine. Et c'est bien ce qu'elle comptait faire. Certes cette Elena ne faisait pas partie de cette joyeuse bande mais que cela ne tienne _**il**_serait probablement touché pas autant que si elle tuait se maudit gamin, Stiles, mais il serait touché et c'était le plus important. Elle afficha un sourire carnassier tout en s'approchant de la gorge de sa future proie. Alors qu'elle allait croquer dans cette chaire délicate, la brune fut durement rejeter en arrière. Tandis qu'Elena se réfugiait dans les bras de Stefan, Dereck observé incrédule, Kate. IL avait le sentiment soudain de retourner quelques années auparavant quand elle avait encore un pouvoir fort sur son état mental.

-Oh, Dereck mon premier amour … !

Deux têtes se tournèrent vers le susnommé, le regardant, demandant en silence une explication. Il resta un moment sans rien dire ni faire puis il reprit contenance en entendant arriver Bonnie et Stiles.

-Pourquoi es-tu là Kate ? Et ne devais-tu pas être morte ?

Celle-ci haussa les épaules ne semblant pas décidé à lui répondre plus occupé par l'arrivé maintenant imminente de la petite sorcière et de l'humain agaçant. Quand ils furent arrivés, Stiles manqua de tomber sous le choc quand son regard se posa sur Kate. Les folles sont tenaces.

-Tu n'as aucune chance contre nous tous Kate ! Un loup, un vampire et une sorcière, abandonne ! Lança Dereck afin de récupérer l'attention de la brune.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de Dereck dans le but de le titiller elle fut intercépté dans sa démarche.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, jonglant joyeusement avec le cœur, fraichement arraché, de Kate.

-Elle parlait beaucoup trop pour moi !, il sourit, Sinon je m'appelle Klaus !

Personnes ne répondit ou entreprit le moindre mouvement.

-Et bien vous être trop sensible …, il marqua une pause, … Se sera d'autant plus simple pour moi !

Puis il repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparut, jetant tel un mouchoir le cœur de la brune sur son corps. Les jeunes gens restant restèrent un moment pantois face à cette scène puis décidèrent de rentrer non sans avoir auparavant enterré le corps de Kate afin qu'il ne soit pas découvert par un pauvre promeneur.

Sur le chemin du retour Elena et Stefan s'occupèrent de textoter, de téléphoner à tout le petit monde, décrétant une réunion d'urgence au manoir.

##

-Kate ? Encore en vie ? lança incrédule Lydia

Dereck et Stiles se contentèrent de hocher la tête, l'air grave. Scott soupira longuement, cette journée était définitivement pourrie si l'un d'eux venaient à mourir dans la seconde il n'en serait même pas surpris. Il lâcha un énième soupire ce qui n'échappa nullement à Damon qui miraculeusement avait accepté de les rejoindre pour cette « super importante réunion ». S'entend le regard lourd de Damon sur sa personne Scott le toisa à son tour, ainsi ils se livrèrent en silence à un combat acharné sans que personne ne semble s'en rendre compte, chacun bien trop occupé à rajouter des hypothèses quand à cette étrange individu qui avait sans aucun problème tuer sa complice. Finalement c'est Damon qui du renoncer et ainsi perdre, quand Stefan le secoua afin d'obtenir la réponse qu'il lui avait posé : c'est-à-dire, si il ne connaissait pas un psychopathe au quel il aurait bien pu faire du tord encore en vie. Damon haussa un sourcil.

-Tu crois que je fais les comptes ?

Chacune des personnes présentes soupirèrent, il était probablement irrécupérable.

##

-Ca me fait peur cette histoire Dereck, on à déjà tous tant perdu … Et maintenant que nous somme enfin ensemble … Je ne veux pas te perdre

Dereck le serra encore plus au près de lui et Stiles en profita pour humer l'odeur si apaisante de son bel amant. Oui, il était bien là, dans ces bras. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait être autre part ailleurs qu'ici. Il aimait Dereck plus que de raison, il aimait les personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrées dernièrement. Et voila que, comme souvent, leur bonheur allait être balayé par un fou furieux. Il frissonna malgré lui, repensant à sa vie depuis l'arrivé de Dereck dans celle-ci. Il avait tant gagné et pourtant tant perdu. Il se blottit encore plus contre Dereck qui l'accueillit du mieux, l'entourant de ton son amour.

##

Il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cet arrogant vampire. Scott avançait, sourire aux lèvres dans les couloirs pour se rendre dans la chambre de Damon. Une fois arrivé devant celle-ci il toqua puis patienta tout en tentant de cacher son sourire moqueur, mais quand la porte s'ouvrit il ne pu le retenir plus longtemps, ce à quoi le vampire répondit par une pic de son crue qui ou l'effet escompté pendant un court lapse de temps, ce qui irrita évidement notre cher vampire.

-Si t'es venu ici pour te la ramener à propos de cette petite victoire, tu connais le chemin du retour ! Cela étant dit quelle victoire d'homme que tu as remporté.

Face à la mine déconfite de son interlocuteur, il se mit à son tour à sourire puis se poussa du devant de la porte, faisant ainsi comprendre au jeune loup qu'il pouvait entrer. Celui-ci ne se fut pas prier plus longtemps, content de retrouver le Damon qu'il avait découvert la dernière nuit.

* * *

**Et voili, voilou la fin de ce chapitre ou enfin arrive le méchant (notons cette imagination de foufou pour le « méchant » mais j'adores Klaus alors voila puis sa laisse pleins d'opportunités pour torturer tout le petit monde ~ ) Hum hum ._. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira**

**A un jour future pour la suite =)**

_N'hésite pas à poster un com's_


End file.
